The World Isn't Colored in Black and White
by Red-Weasel-Chan
Summary: Zetsumei Ryu and Shiroi Kairyu only knew each other as classmates but when their longtime friends decide to become friends, will something come out of it? Will they find something in each other besides friendship? And if so, could they keep it going? Shounen-ai Rated T because I have no clue how bad this will get. THERE IS CURSING!
1. Chapter 1: The Start?

**Alright guys, I realize I suck at updating right about now but give me a break! I graduated June 1st. UGH! At least when I move out to College, I'll have a laptop so I can keep in touch with you guys ;)  
So, this story is a random thing involving Shiroi and Ryu. I've been reading too much shounen-ai -.- Shut up, I know. I need to focus on the others but COME ON! They are so cute~! X3**

**Anyways, for the people who don't know who Shiroi and Ryu are, they are OC's that me and Ashy-chan created. If you keep up with me, they are in all my stories and everyone knows they are a thing. Well, I decided to do a story to give them a chance to show off what they are made of! Except now, they don't know each other yet and their love slowly blooms~! :D I've actually been meaning to make a story like this to give them a chance to get some fans but my mind has been elsewhere lately _ **

**Alright, and if you guys are wondering, "Where the hell is Ari-chan and Ashy-chan?!" Well, you'll have to wait and see :) Also, Kai and Daichi are involved also X) I know you guys hate Kai with a passion but he's a big thing in this story.**

**Anyways, we don't own Bleach!**

**Here is Chapter 1 of The World Isn't Colored in Black and White!**

Chapter 1: The Start?

"Hey Shiroi, are you doing anything today after school?" a blue eyed male with brunette hair asked his silver haired friend next to him. They were sitting up at the roof of their school, Karakura High School, eating lunch like they always did except some of their friends weren't here this time.

"I need to go to the store today to buy groceries. Ariel is finally coming home this weekend and I need to clean our apartment so she won't kill me," the gray eyed man named Shiroi replied as he took a sip from his juice box. His sister-like-figure was a devil when angered and he didn't want to encounter it this week. He was having a good time as it was.

"Ah, damn it. I was hoping we could go to the movies to see that new show," the overly energetic man complained. He fell backwards on his back and whined like a little kid, "You know, Ariel can clean up herself! Why do you gotta do it? You're not her maid!"

"Yeah but she is the one that makes the money to keep me in school and keeps me fed as well as herself so the least I can do is clean for her after her stressful work week," the silver haired man retorted. He stood up and dusted himself off because his friend was kicking him as he continued his tantrum to go near the edge of the roof to look from so high.

His friend stopped his tantrum to stand up as well and followed him, "True but you need some time to yourself. School work already got you crammed but cleaning and shopping? Come on now!"

"Kai, just because your family has a maid service doesn't mean everybody else does," the slightly taller male stated with an emotionless expression.

Kai huffed and pouted, "You know Shiroi, your words hurt sometimes."

"Just stating facts," Shiroi shrugged.

These two were friends for as long as they could remember. They couldn't really remember when they met because they believed it was when they were babies. They stuck together like glue throughout their entire school life and were still going strong. Shiroi was the calm collected one but he had a tendency to be mean and when he was mad, it was not pretty. His voice changed to a crazy sadistic voice and Kai was truly scared of him when he was pissed. As for Kai, he was the energetic one of the duo and it helps his friend stop being so emotionless. Too bad that when Kai was sad, mad, or depressed, it was like a rain storm hit.

"Shiroi, did I ever introduce you to my friend I met yesterday?" the blue eyed man asked randomly as they stared out into the school yard below them.

"You mentioned his name was Daichi but I never met him," Shiroi replied. To be honest, he never even heard of the guy before until his longtime friend mentioned him and he didn't really want to talk about him. So far he sounded like a decent guy but also some sort of player.

"Oh, perfect timing! I'll introduce you two after school before you leave for the store so you won't feel left out!" Kai exclaimed in excitement as normal when he made a new plan that sounded right in his eyes but it normally came out pretty bad.

The silver haired man only shook his head and let a small smile show on his features as he reached out to ruffle his friend's hair in a careless gesture, "Alright. I'll meet your new friend if it makes you happy."

The brunette playfully slapped the gray eyed man's hand away from his head and turned the other way so he wouldn't see a slight blush on his cheeks, "You didn't have to you know."

"I know but if this guy is your friend then I'll be his friend as well so you won't be conflicted if we became enemies or something strange like that," Shiroi reassured. He looked down at the people eating lunch underneath the trees. It was a group of girls chatting happily. He noticed one of the girls to be one of his classmates and smirked. She was a ditz and was always amusing when she was off in her own world during lessons. He never learned her name though.

"Hey Shiroi, how come you never tell me who you like anymore? I remember back in Junior High you would date all the pretty chicks but now you don't even give them a second glance. Afraid I might spill your secret crush?" the blue eyed male teased but was serious at the same time.

"Nah, it's just I haven't found the right person yet. Back then, those girls only dated me to get another guy jealous and I let them," the gray eyed man recalled as he thought back to the times where the girls would explain their devious plans. It hurt at first but he soon got used to it.

"Ah, I remember that incident with that Miyuki chick. You really liked her but she used you to get to that idiot Hiroto. It was a shame because you two actually looked like an actual couple," Kai reminisced.

"Yeah but what can you do?" Shiroi shrugged it off.

~Classroom~  
"Wait, so you're forcing me to meet this friend of yours that I haven't even MET?!" a man with long blue hair that was held in a low ponytail exclaimed as he slammed his hands down on the desk in front of him and getting in the face of his friend across from him.

"Basically," the black haired friend replied like it was nothing. Technically it was because his friend was always so over-emotional that he got used to it.

"YOU ARE SUCH A BASTARD! I NEVER DO THIS TO YOU!" the blue eyed man started pointing fingers.

"Because the only REAL friend you have is me," the green eyed man retorted. A sweat drop formed on the back of his head when his friend went to a nearby corner and moped.

"You don't have to be so mean Daichi," the over-emotional male whined out like a little kid.

Daichi only shook his head, "I'm sorry Zetsu. Just pay back for what you did this morning."

Ryu jumped up and pointed at his friend, "Like hell it was pay back!"

The black haired man sighed out and went back to his lunch, signaling that the argument was over with.

These two were friends for as long as they could remember. It was weird encountering them because they were almost the complete opposites but I guess that's what keeps their friendship together. Ryu was the over-active one, always wanting to do something but when it was serious, it was serious as hell. Daichi was the calm one but he had a tendency to be an asshole when he didn't mean to. His friend picked up on it and doesn't mind it anymore considering he also has the tendency to be an asshole as well.

The blue haired man sat back down in his chair and huffed with a pout. He looked over to see a small group of girls looking their way. The over-active male smiled and winked at them, causing the girls to blush madly and quickly turn away.

His calm friend only shook his head and threw his book inside the desk at the flirty man, "You and your shenanigans."

The blue eyed man whined while rubbing his head in pain, "Mah~ Why'd you do that?"

"Because I feel sorry for those girls," Daichi replied, still munching on his lunch without giving his friend a second glance.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Ryu growled out.

"You and I both know you're not interested in girls and yet you still flirt with them and give them the wrong idea," the black haired man retorted.

"So?" the energetic male shrugged, leaning back in his chair and staring up at the ceiling, "It's still fun to mess with them."

"What if you find the perfect guy and those girls make it hard for you to even maintain the relationship?" a serious expression crossed the calm man's face but it went away when his friend answered.

"Then I'll do anything in the world, even if it meant death, to show how much I truly care about him," the blue eyed man replied, his normal smile gone and replaced with a scowl. He then turned to his friend with a questioning look, "You know I'm extremely serious when in a relationship so why lecture me?"

The green eyed man sighed out, letting his eyes cast down in thought, "I just don't want you to be hurt again Zetsu. That's all."

Ryu was shocked at first but then threw his friend's book back at his head, "I'm over that guy Daichi."

Daichi was about to retort but the bell rang, signaling class to start again. He looked at his friend again and scoffed at the sight of the blue haired man finishing off both his AND his own lunch, "THAT WAS MY LUNCH!"

"You're welcome!" the energetic man exclaimed as he ran back to his desk before his friend could get revenge.

He sat down in his chair which was exactly two rows of desks away from his old friend as more people filed in the room to start the last part of school. The blue eyed man watched people come in; waving to a few occasions he knew through other classes and still continued to wink at girls looking his way. His attention heightened when he saw a flash of silver hair go by as well as orange.

"Oh, so that's how you got that answer?" the brown eyed man with orange hair concluded with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, it's pretty easy once it processes through your mind a few times," the slightly shorter silver haired man replied with a cute smile that Ryu noticed was quite adorable. He also noticed that the two looked sort of similar if you really studied their looks.

The orange haired man smiled down at the gray eyed man, "Thanks man! You explained it a hell of a lot simpler than Ochi-sensei!"

The gray eyed man only chuckled at the comment. Before he could even say anything, a brunette ran in and tackled the silver haired man. Good thing he was expecting it or else both of them would've already hit the floor by now. For some reason, Ryu was happy that the energetic male interrupted them but he didn't know why.

"Shiroi you always talk to Ichigo but not me!" the blue eyed man exclaimed like a little kid that didn't get his way.

"He does not! I just asked him a question!" the man apparently named Ichigo argued with a scowl.

"Kai, please don't do this," Shiroi groaned out lowly but the blue eyed man that was watching from his desk still heard him.

Kai suddenly let go of his friend and pointed an accusing finger at the brown eyed man, "You need to stop hanging out with my dear Shiroi!"

The silver haired man finally got enough nerve to punch his friend on the head, hard enough for the man to fall on the ground in pain. He then looked up at the orange headed man that only smirked at the man's pain, "I'm so sorry about him. He normally doesn't do that."

Ichigo only chuckled and patted the gray eyed man's shoulder as he made a move to go to his desk, "Don't worry about it." He then left to his desk, leaving a silently seething blue haired man in his wake.

Shiroi shook his head and looked at his longtime friend still on the ground rubbing his head in pain. He then had a feeling he was being watched and met eyes with pure blue. Ryu quickly did the best thing that came to mind. He winked. The silver haired could only suppress his blush for a few seconds and that's all he needed in order to go to his desk which was the one next to Daichi.

Ochi-sensei came in, "Hello class! I hope you all had – AH!" she tripped on the legs of Kai. She looked to see what she tripped on and immediately received an anger mark, "What are you doing Nagihara-kun?!"

"Oh, Ochi-sensei! What are you doing here on such a lovely – ACK!" the brunette was interrupted when his teacher slammed a book she was holding on his head.

"Go to your seat before I send you to the principal," the brown haired teacher growled out as she stood up and dusted herself off from the fall. The blue eyed man stood up as well and did as he was told, holding his head in pain from the assault he received. "Alright, I want everyone to turn to page -" Ryu's mind decided to drift by this time as it turning into a bore fest in his eyes. He does this pretty regularly but still maintains his good grades. Not the best like the top 20 but average for someone like him.

The blue haired man decided to people watch seeing as the lesson given didn't catch his interest. He looked in front of him first and noticing all the nerds doing their work. _Pfft, what losers_, he thought. He turned his head to his right to see more nerds causing him to scoff in boredom mostly.

That caused a certain raven haired student to glare at him. Sometimes he really was surrounded by idiots.

Ryu proceeded to look to his left and the first thing he saw was the silver haired man from before looking as bored as hell like him. This was quite a shock considering the conversation he just heard a few minutes ago made him think he was a nerd like half of his class. His eyebrows rose in curiosity, not believing his eyes.

Shiroi was in the middle of thinking of what to cook for his sister-like figure that weekend when he had the same feeling that he was being watched again. He looked in front of him but met nothing. Turning his head to his right, he met his culprit. The same creepy blue haired guy when he was talking to Ichigo and Kai.

They met eye contact, both not knowing what to do in that moment.

"_Oh crap, I was caught again! Damn it! What do I do now? I can't wink again! That'd be just creepy and I'll leave a bad impression on him. Wait, why do I care what he thinks about me?" _the over-emotional male thought as he continued to stare into gray eyes. He was starting to think he was becoming mental or something.

"_Why is this guy staring at me? Is there something on my face? No, his stare is like a creepy stalker's stare. Even though I wouldn't mind him staring at me. WAIT A DAMN MINUTE! WHY DID I THINK THAT?!" _the normally calm man was having an inner turmoil. Maybe he was going mental or something? Explains his drop in grades then.

"Kairyu-kun, can you please read the next page?" Ochi-sensei finally decided to do something good and break the contact between the two confused males.

The gray eyed man shook his head mentally and looked in his book, "Uh, yes ma'am," he stuttered out before beginning to read. It was creepy because he still felt that damn stare on him as he read.

Ichigo, who sat behind Daichi, noticed the two guy's interaction and he couldn't help but smirk. He had another thing to tease Shiroi about when they walked home with Inoue.

The end of school was soon hit after the encounter between the two opposite guys. It was awkward city during the whole lesson. Good thing the lesson was something they already went over or else Shiroi would have been screwed.

The gray eyed man was in the middle of putting his things in his school bag to head to the grocery store after he went home to drop off his stuff until he heard, "SHIROI!"

He just barely looked up in time to see his orange haired friend stop the flying attack from his overly energetic friend with his elbow, "Don't you ever give up Kai?"

The poor blue eyed man was now on the ground rolling around in pain while muttering, "Ouch ouch ouch ouch."

The brown eyed man didn't even give him a second look and kept his gaze on his almost identical friend, "So, you ready to head home?"

"Oh, about that," the silver haired looked guilty, rubbing the back of his neck and even sporting a sheepish grin, "I can't go with you today."

"Why not? Got something to do?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, yes and no. Kai wants me to meet his new friend and then I need to head to the store to pick up some groceries for Ariel since she's coming home this weekend," Shiroi explained, now looking down at his feet in shame. "I'm so sorry Ichigo-san."

The taller male only blinked before he put his hand on top of his friend's head and ruffled his hair, "Don't worry about it. Inoue and I will just go on ahead and head home. I know how much you miss Ariel so you want to make her something good to eat."

The man's words truly shocked his kind friend. When he stopped ruffling his hair, he made his way to exit the classroom but stopped right at the doorway. He didn't look back but his statement was clearly made for him, "And don't call me Ichigo-san. We've known each other since we were kids so no need for formality. Plus, it makes me feel old." And he left when he finished to not even give his friend a chance to argue.

The gray eyed man only sighed out, not fully understanding his orange haired friend's intentions but apparently it was for a good purpose. He looked down to see his energetic friend still groaning in pain. "Come on Kai, aren't we supposed to meet your friend?"

That seemed to stop the pain because the brunette sprung up, grabbed his friend's wrist and started to drag him outside the school to meet his new friend, "I almost forgot about meeting up with Daichi-kun! I hope he's still out there!"

The kind man only shook his head as he was still being dragged by his hyper friend. Most days he couldn't stand him but other days, like today, he was glad they were friends.

Outside the school, a certain pair of blue and black haired friends was standing outside the school's gate. The blue haired man looked annoyed while his seeming calmer friend was just leaning against the fence with an expressionless face which meant he was either calm or annoyed as well. Probably calm considering the situation.

"Daichi, when are they going to show up?" the annoyed male asked again for the third time that day.

The green eyed man felt his right eyebrow twitch at the question but kept his calm façade, "Like I said the other times Zetsu, when they get here."

"We've been sitting out here for fifteen minutes man and they still haven't shown up! Maybe they already left," the blue haired man suggested. In all honesty, he didn't want to meet this new friend. He wasn't very good at making friends let alone being friends with his calm friend. He was still shocked that the man was still sticking around him.

"I doubt that. Kai's friend is always the last one out of the class," Daichi replied.

Before the blue eyed man could ask how he knew, both he and his friend heard a very loud, "DAICHI-KUN!"

They turned to see a beaming brunette dragging a silver haired man behind him who only had a scowl on his features. After a few seconds, blue and gray caught sight of each other again. This is awkward.

"Kai, don't use the honorific. It sounds like we are acquaintances or something," the black haired man argued.

"Sorry! Force of habit. The only person I don't use honorifics with is Shiroi," the blue eyed man replied with a smile. He then noticed the blue haired male next to his new friend, making his eyebrow raise a good inch, "Who's that next to you Daichi?"

The green eyed man looked to where the brunette was looking and saw his old friend looking at his new friend's friend, "Oh, this is my longtime friend Zetsumei Ryu."

Kai looked at the man to see he was still staring at his silver haired friend. He ignored it and said, "Well, this here is MY longtime friend Shiroi Kairyu!"

During this time, the two men were still staring at each other, not believing this was happening. Their friends really expected them to be friends? IMPOSSIBLE AFTER THEIR ENCOUNTER THIS AFTERNOON!

Ryu was jolted out of his staring contest with the gray eyed man by an elbow to his ribs. He looked down at his slightly shorter friend and gave him a questioning look. The green eyed male nudged his head towards the brunette with the same colored eyes as him and soon realized he was introduced already. "Hey, Kai Nagihara right?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you. You played on the soccer team before right?" Kai started to at least try to start a friendship with his new friend's old friend. Hopefully his own old friend will get the same idea pretty quick.

"Yeah until they started becoming hot headed idiots. I can't stand people like that," the blue haired man scowled at the thought.

"Then you should've stayed considering you are one of them," Daichi commented from the side causing his temperamental friend to turn his head at him and glare.

Shiroi let out a laugh at the comment. Normally he was the one to give off comments like that but hearing it from another person was actually kind of funny. Apparently the black haired man agreed because he smiled a smile Ryu hasn't seen in a good seven years, at the sound of the silver haired man's laugh at his comment.

This was definitely a good start to a new friendship.

The gray eyed man then sighed out and frowned, "Sorry guys but I need to go to the store to pick up some groceries. I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

Everybody nodded but the only exception was Kai who tackled the man into a hug around his waist. Ryu, who for some unknown reason, did not like that and scowled at the sight. "You make it sound like you are about to die!" the blue eyed man whined out like a little kid.

"Kai, please don't do this in front of our new friends," the silver haired man groaned out, looking up at the sky in questioning. This is one of the moments he wished he didn't know this guy.

"Oi, Shiroi!" a very familiar voice interrupted the quarrel between the two friends. The four turned to see a certain orange haired man staring back at them. "I thought I heard your voice."

"Ichigo-san, what are you doing here? I thought you left with Inoue-chan about half an hour ago," Shiroi questioned in confusion, completely forgetting his friend wrapped around his waist who was now secretly glaring at the newcomer.

"I did but then half way home I realized I forgot my Chemistry book even though I swear I packed it when I left," the brown eyed man rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Normally he remembered everything but today he just couldn't place it. Something felt off. Possibly another Hollow attack coming.

The silver haired man only chuckled and shook his head at his friend, "You're slipping Ichigo-san."

"Tch, I know. It's almost annoying," the bright haired man grumbled. "So, why are you still here? I thought you needed to get groceries?"  
"I do and I was just about to leave but Kai here attached himself to me before I could leave," Shiroi explained which got his friend out of his anger.

Kai detached himself from his friend and fake smiled, "Sorry about that! You know how I am."

The gray eyed man gave him a confused look before smiling as well, "I guess I'll be going then."

"Hey wait, I'll go with you since the store is close-by to my house," Ichigo commented. "Let me just go get my book real quick." He soon left, leaving a VERY awkward atmosphere in his wake.

Daichi finally couldn't take it anymore and decided to break it, "So, what's the special occasion for going shopping Shiroi?"

"Oh, my sister-like figure is coming home for the weekend so I decided to make her something to eat considering where she works she lives off of fast food," the gray eyed man explained.

"Really? That's nice of you," the black haired man smiled.

The brown eyed man soon came back with his book in hand. He looked to his almost twin like friend and half-smiled, "Ready to go?"

"Sure," Shiroi replied. He turned to his other friends and waved, "Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" The two friends soon left, leaving silence in their wake.

The green eyed man looked at his old time friend to see him scowling up a storm, aiming it mainly at the back of the orange haired man's head. He looked at his new brunette friend to see him doing the same thing except he looked used to it. The calm one between the two scowling male's finally sighed out and asked the obvious question, "Alright, what's going on here?"

Ryu just continued to glare at his target. Kai broke his glare and sighed as well, "Let's just say me and Ichigo aren't on good terms."

"Why is that?" the blue haired man asked out of the blue.

"It may seem selfish but he always seems to take Shiroi away from me. Like after lunch, he asked him for help but he always does that after lunch. He always finds some kind of excuse to talk to him," the brunette sighed out again. "Maybe it's just my imagination and me being selfish. I guess I'm still stuck on he'll always be my friend but here I am getting jealous."

"Well, why didn't you go with them?" Daichi inquired.

"I live right outside of Karakura so we always split up as soon as we get out of school. That's the reason we are always the last ones out because we don't really want to go home. I don't want to because my family are pushy rich jerks and Shiroi doesn't because most of the time he's alone," Kai explained with a downcast look. He sighed for what felt like the millionth time today and turned towards the exit, "I'll see you guys tomorrow okay? Just don't say anything to Shiroi about this conversation alright?"

The two old friends nodded their heads, causing the blue eyed man to smile and wave goodbye.

When he was out of sight, the two friends decided to also split up to their own domains. Ryu entered his apartment which was near a park and some shop called Urahara's Shop, to turn on the lights to meet nothing. It was normal because his sister was going to school outside of Tokyo so she stayed in her own apartment during the week but came back during some weekends when nothing was going on for her part.

The blue haired man decided to get out of his stupid school uniform and put on some black sweat pants and a dark gray shirt. His stomach growled but decided to ignore it because he really needed to start his homework if he wanted it done before midnight. He sat down at the coffee table, using the couch behind him as a rest and started his school work.

In about an hour, his stomach growling was just too annoying to ignore anymore. "Damn it stomach. Why must you be like Nee-chan's stomach?" the blue eyed man growled out.

He finally gave up and decided to go out to the nearby store to buy some sushi because he can't cook worth shit. During his walk, he decided to think about his day. It was pretty entertaining considering the other days were pretty boring besides teasing Daichi. His mind soon hit the subject called Shiroi which caused him to blush.

Ryu shook his head and scowled. Why did he just blush at the mere mention of the guy's name? Did he like him? Was it just a thing? Or was it love at first sight? That made the man stop and ruffle his hair extremely hard. _"Great, now I'm starting to sound like a lovesick school girl!" _the blue eyed man growled out in his head. If anything, HE was the dominant one in ANY relationship damn it!

He was soon taken out of his thoughts when a door was slammed in his face right outside of the store he was going to. "Oh, I'm so sorry sir! I didn't know you were there!" a familiar voice squeaked out but he didn't pay any attention to it because he was in so much pain.

Ryu stood up, holding his face to where he couldn't see clearly, and growled out, "DAMN IT THAT HURT YOU IDIOT! WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GO-," he stopped when he finally saw his attacker and was quite shocked in all honesty.

Through his hand, he saw familiar silver hair and gray eyes staring right back at him with apologetic eyes. Apparently his attacker finally noticed who he was also because his apologetic eyes soon turned into shocked ones. He then dropped his bags full of groceries to go towards him, "Let me help you Ryu-san! I'm so sorry!"

The blue haired man let the man do whatever for a few minutes before he finally got enough brain power to tell him to stop, "I'm fine Shiroi. You just whacked pretty damn good for my nose to be bruised slightly."

The silver haired man looked down in shame, "But still. If I wasn't in my own world then I would've noticed you coming."

Ryu only scoffed at the apologies, "Don't worry about it. I was actually in my own world as well so I guess it's both of our faults so no need to apologize."

Shiroi only continued to look guilty even after his new friend reassured him it wasn't his fault.

The over-emotional man sighed out, "Alright fine. If you really feel that bad, how about you make me dinner one day. Would that make you feel better?"

The calm one between the two beamed brightly at that suggestion, "Sounds like a plan!"

"Oh, and don't call me Ryu-san. Makes me sound old," Ryu commented.

"But we don't really know each other that well so I thought-," the silver haired was cut off by a hand being shoved over his mouth.

"And it's my name you're butchering. Call me either Zetsumei or Zetsu or don't call me at all," the blue haired man huffed with a glare for effect.

It seemed it didn't affect his new friend because he smiled and said, "Ok Zetsu!"

Ryu's mind went blank for a whole second at the sound of his name coming out of the gray eyed man's mouth. He felt his cheeks burn and he was thankful where they were standing wasn't very lighted. He coughed to stop the silence, "Well, I need to go in to buy some sushi so I'll see you tomorrow."

The blue eyed man was just about to open the door that hit him in the face just a few minutes ago but was stopped once again, "Oh, I'll wait for you then if that's alright!"

The blue haired man flinched but only waved to show he didn't care. He went to the isle that had pre-made sushi, grabbed a box, paid for it and exited the store. His first instinct was to head home to devour his food but he remembered he had a guest waiting for him outside.

Ryu looked around and spotted his target sitting on a nearby bench with his groceries near his feet. He didn't want to admit it out loud but the silver haired man actually looked beautiful just sitting there. The sunset hit his skin perfectly and his facial expression looked calm enough to put his own mind at ease.

He snapped out of his little daze and walked up to him, tapping him on the shoulder in order to not startle him too much. Shiroi looked up and smiled, "Got your sushi?"

Ryu nodded his head, "Yeah."

The gray eyed man stood up and bent down to grab his groceries but stopped when another pair of tan hands beat him to it. He looked to see what was going on but only met the box of sushi being shoved into his hands. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to so stop complaining and lead me to your house," the blue haired man retorted, leaving no chance for his new friend to argue.

Shiroi only pouted but accepted his fate and started to walk towards his house, Ryu following close behind. The two walked in a comfortable silence. Well, almost comfortable silence because the kind man still wanted to carry at least two bags of his groceries but he knew if he asked, he would be turned down. The over-emotional male actually didn't mind it. At first he did it because he felt like he needed to but now he sort of enjoyed it.

The two new friends finally made it to the silver haired man's apartment which was weird because it was only a block away from the blue haired man's apartment. He wondered how he didn't notice him before when he continued to follow the slightly shorter male up the stairs to his room.

Shiroi suddenly turned around and quickly snatched the bags of groceries from Ryu's hands, switching them with his box of sushi. He unlocked his door and quickly rambled, "Thank you for carrying my groceries now I advise you to go home and do your homework because I heard we have a quiz over it tomorrow so don't let the evil Power Rangers get you on your way home!" and he slammed the door shut right in a very confused man's face.

The blue eyed man blinked a few times before slowly backing towards the stairs to head home to his own empty apartment. He entered the lonely apartment he called home for as long as he could remember, chunking the box of sushi on the counter and sat down where he left his homework.

He sat there and tried to do his homework but every time he would do two or three problems, his mind wandered back to the silver haired man. It was so weird because before today, his mind was always focused but now, something happened and now all he could think about was his new friend.

Ryu, after finishing two out of three assignments he had to do, finally gave in. He leaned back against the couch and looked to the ceiling, his mind too occupied to finish the last assignment. He'll just get a zero. Chemistry was an easy subject for him so he'll still pass if he didn't turn in one stupid paper.

He turned his head to look near the hallway that lead to two bedrooms, one being his and the other being his sister's, and one bathroom to look at the clock. It read 11:48 p.m. Time to go to bed.

He took a shower, changed into his pajamas and went to bed, unaware that a certain gray eyed man was still up and thinking the same thing he was.

**YES! FINISHED WITH ONE CHAPTER! Now only a million more to go until my mind gives up -.- I realize I keep on cheating but I'M SORRY! Like stated above, I've been meaning to make this story for a good while now.**

**Anyways, I shall leave for you to read!  
P.S. NO ICHIGO IS NOT GAY! That's just how the over-imaginative Ryu and Kai see it -.- Bug dummies…**


	2. Chapter 2: Admittance?

**YO! So, I liked how the first chapter came out except I spotted a few grammar issues DX But that's normal for me so if you absolutely HATE it…I understand T.T**

**Alright, to clear some things up, I put Ryu a lot because that's how I learned to write and people mainly refer to him by that instead of Zetsumei or Zetsu. Only his close friends or unless he can't stand that the person is saying Ryu -.- He's a complicated character but one of my favorite to write besides Ariel in my other ones XD**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 2 OF The World Isn't Colored in Black and White!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach! Even though I wish I did T.T**

Chapter 2: Admittance?

Ryu woke up to the sound of his second alarm set for him for school days. He turned it off and groaned, "Fucking mornings." The man finally decided to get out of bed after rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. He tied his long hair in his normal low ponytail after brushing his hair, put on his school uniform and made his way towards the kitchen for a small breakfast. He soon regretted it because the first thing his nose was hit with was the horrible smell of rotting fish.

The blue haired man gagged and held his nose, "What the hell is that smell?!" He soon found his culprit. The sushi he bought yesterday he chunked on the counter was still sitting there, stinking up a storm.

He grabbed it and threw it away in his already full trash. Time to take it out again. He did so and when he entered his apartment once again, his cell phone in his pocket starting buzzing and making a loud beeping sound. He answered and was glad he had it far away from his ear.

"NII-SAN!" a very high squeaky voice that sounded like it came from a little girl screamed through the device.

The blue eyed man put the phone on his ear, "Nee-chan, you don't have to scream through the phone every time you call me."

"I know Nii-san but I haven't seen you since Sunday! I miss you!" the girl on the other end replied in her normal squeaky voice.

"I know Nee-chan. I miss you too," Ryu smiled. He really did miss his 13 year old sister Ashlie. He only got to see her on some weekends when she wasn't busy with her own school work. She got accepted into this big school for limited pay because of her intelligence. That was something to be proud of for the 18 year old sibling so he couldn't refuse. Luckily they had an Aunt living near the school so she stays with them when he wasn't watching over her.

"Hey Nii-san, I got some good news and some bad news for you! Which do you want to hear first?" Ashlie asked.

"Bad news first," the older sibling sighed out, leaning against the counter to listen to his sister tell him her news.

"I can't see you this weekend," the little girl's voice changed from happy to sad in one second flat when she gave the news. "I have to work on this project that's due Monday. I'm sorry Nii-san."

"Don't worry about it. Always remember your studies are first priority," the blue haired man reminded.

"I know but we barely see each other as it is so I'm sad that I can't see you this weekend," the younger sibling argued.

"Enough bad news Nee-chan. Tell me the good news," Ryu stopped the saddening conversation. It's true he wish he could've went to the High School where she was but his I.Q. wasn't high enough to get accepted so he decided to stay in Karakura Town.

"Oh, I asked Aunt Hana to lend me some money and I got you your birthday present already!" Ashlie exclaimed in happiness.

"Nee-chan, you didn't have to get me anything," the blue eyed man scolded. "Just listening to you is enough for me."

"Too bad Nii-san! I wish I could give it to you already but we both have to wait for December to get here!" the little girl teased. He literally see feel her smirking through the phone as she said that.

"Fine," Ryu sighed out. He then looked to the nearby clock and noticed that he needed to head to school already, "Nee-chan, I need to go to school now. I'll call you when I get home so you can tell me all about your week ok?"

"But why can't we talk now? I still have time!" Ashlie lied right through her teeth. Apparently their Aunt caught her because the older sibling heard in the background, "We need to leave now Ashlie!"

The blue haired man smirked, "I'll call you as soon as I get home Nee-chan. I promise."

He could feel her pout through the phone this time, "Ok Nii-san. I love you."

"Love you too Nee-chan. Tell Aunt Hana I said hi for me alright?" Ryu replied.

"Will do!" Ashlie exclaimed then hung up, her sibling doing the same to his phone.

The blue eyed man smiled at the phone in his hand. No matter how bad of a mood he's in, his little sister can always turn it around just by talking to him. He shoved his phone into his pocket, slipped on his shoes, grabbed his school bag, and left to school.

About halfway, he saw a familiar head of silver hair, making him stop in his tracks. He can't face him yet! Not after that confusing episode yesterday! Time to find another way. He just barely turned around until he heard, "Zetsu!" Damn it.

The blue eyed man turned back around to see his longtime friend waving at him right next to his two new friends. Damn him and his overly observant mind! He sighed in defeat mentally and waved back, "Yo!" He made his way towards the crowd and was slightly relieved that a certain orange haired idiot wasn't with them.

"Are you ready for the quiz today?" Daichi asked out of the blue.

Ryu's eyes widened, "WE HAVE A QUIZ TODAY?!"

"Yeah, Ochi-sensei told us at the last minute remember?" Kai backed up his friend.

The temperamental male only let his head fall in shame, "In all honesty, I don't remember much from yesterday."

"Well, if you did your homework, you should be ok," the black haired man reassured.

The group of friends soon made their way towards their school in silence. Well, almost silence because all you could hear was Kai's babbling to his old friend about what he did when he got home. It was beginning to annoy him until he heard the silver haired man say something that caught his interest.

"But manga is a key interest I have," Shiroi whined like a little kid which would've surprised the blue haired man but his attention was fully grabbed on what he said.

He suddenly stopped, causing his target to collide into his back and start apologizing like crazy but stopped him with, "You like manga?"

The gray eyed man raised his eyebrows in question at the man's back and replied, "Yes. It's something I do in my spare time."

Ryu spun around so quickly he felt whiplash in his neck but ignored it because he jumped up and down like a little kid, his eyes showing pure excitement as he stared at the inch shorter male, "OMG! I LOVE MANGA TOO! WHAT KIND DO YOU LIKE?!"

It was the kind man's turn to jump up and down like a little kid with sparkling eyes, "YOU LIKE MANGA TOO?! I LOVE ACTION AND DRAMA! WHAT ABOUT YOU?!"

The two men started talking about their favorite series while their two old time friends dragged them to school with a shake of their heads at how easily amused they could get just by mentioning manga. When they finally reached their school, their conversation died down to why they freaked out.

"Kai isn't a big comic fan. He likes to read actual books without pictures. He's very factual even though his personality says so otherwise," Shiroi explained. He didn't even notice how his friend had a slight blush on his cheeks as he spoke about him.

"Daichi also except his personality clearly says it. So, I've been a manga freak all by myself because he won't listen to me," Ryu replied, giving a knowing glance towards his own friend who just ignored him.

"Well, now we can be manga freaks together without feeling alone!" the silver haired man exclaimed with a smile.

The blue eyed man looked away at the smile as he felt his face heat up. Damn it! Why does he feel this way?!

The peaceful aura of the group was soon interrupted when they were in the hallway heading to their first class and met up with a certain orange haired male. He turned around just in time to see the gray eyed man with his group and made his way towards his target.

"Hey Shiroi! I have a question for you," Ichigo's attention was fully on his friend. It seemed both similar looking men didn't notice two seething energetic male's right next to him. "Can I check my work to see if I did it right?"

Shiroi could only nod before he started digging in his school bag to find the piece of paper he was searching for. He found it and handed it to the brown eyed man with a smile, "I don't know if they are right or not so don't be too sure."

"You're in the top ten Shiroi. You're answers are more accurate than mine," the bright haired male reminded as he took the paper from his look-a-like. "Anyways, thanks again! I'll give it to you during lunch." He waved goodbye and headed back to where he came from to the classroom to start checking his answers.

The kind man only sighed out and shook his head at the retreating body. He didn't even notice his two energetic friends' still glaring daggers at him right next to him. Poor Daichi could only sigh deeply at the sight. He could smell drama in the future already. "Alright guys, time to go to class."

The group of friends made their way towards the classroom. As soon as they opened the door, they heard a very loud and squeaky, "Shiroi-kun!" from a girl. They turned to see the culprit which was Orihime Inoue.

Said man smiled and waved, "Inoue-chan! Good morning!" and made his way towards his friend. Few seconds later, his look-a-like came walking up and started to talk to them as well.

Ryu sat down at his desk, silently watching the group of friends talking like they knew each other forever. It sort of made him sad but something else was there and he couldn't place it. All he knew was he didn't like it very much because it wouldn't leave him alone.

"You know, sometimes I wish Shiroi wasn't so popular with everyone he encounters," a male voice he knew interrupted his train of thought. He looked up to see his new brunette friend glaring openly at the trio.

"Why do you say that?" the blue eyed man questioned, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I don't know but when he talks to other people like that, it makes me jealous because that's supposed to be me and him you know?" the similar male explained. Something clicked in the blue haired man's mind when his friend said the word 'jealous'. Was he jealous of the gray eyed man's friends?

The two couldn't talk anymore because the silver haired man waved goodbye to his two orange headed friends and made his way towards them. He smiled, "So, are you guys ready for the weekend?"

Kai scowled, "No. I have to go to a stupid conference with my parents. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

The kind man had to hold back a chuckle. He turned to the sitting male, "What about you? Anything big planned out for you?"

Ryu felt his heart race at the smile given to him. He had to hold back a blush ready to show itself on his cheeks but replied, "No. My little sister can't make it here this weekend so I have nothing big going on that I know about."

The bell rang before anymore words could be spoken. Everybody scrambled to find their seat before their teacher would yell at them. Few seconds later, said teacher walked in with a normal smile on her face and said, "Good morning class! I hope you did your homework because I will be giving out a quiz after lunch over it!"

The class groaned. Luckily for Ryu he was on course considering the term so he was pretty sure he will pass unless his brain decided to make him focus on other things like a certain silver haired man.

Class went on for a good while until the bell rang for lunch. Every group got up and left to their normal spot to eat for an hour or study in the library. The blue haired man grabbed his lunch from inside his bag and made his way towards his old friend and two new friends. He stopped halfway at something that caught his ear.

"Why don't you two come on top of the roof with us? It's much better than sitting here," the energetic brunette suggested. "Shiroi promises to keep his cool!"

Said man only rolled his eyes at the comment.

The blue eyed man walked up behind the inch shorter silver haired man, "What's going on now?"

Apparently he scared the kind man because he jumped and squeaked, blushing from embarrassment but managed to reply, "Kai is trying to get Daichi to go on to the rooftop with us for lunch. So far it isn't working out very well."

Ryu only scoffed. His friend really was a stubborn ass when he wanted to be. He took a step towards his friend, looking down at the black haired man with a knowing look that said something was about to go down.

It happened pretty damn quickly because the temperamental male dove after his friend, grabbing him around the waist and hoisted him on his right shoulder. Daichi didn't like it very well because he pounded his fists on his friend's back while yelling, "Damn it! Put me down Zetsu before I hurt you!"

"You can never hurt me bastard so quit whining like a little kid," the blue haired man retorted. He made his way towards the door to go up the stairs to the rooftop but stopped halfway when he noticed something about to fall.

Shiroi noticed his new friend's lunch about to fall out of his hands so he quickly swooped in to save it then looked up at the man smiling down at him while restraining his friend wiggling around on his shoulder and smiled back. The group of friends walked up to the roof top, the green eyed man finally giving up and let his friend carry him.

He was soon dropped on to the hard ground when they reached their destination, letting out a loud 'Oof' as his butt hit the ground. He glared at his friend who was making himself comfortable next to him, "That hurt dumb ass."

"Does it look like I care?" Ryu retorted as he picked his nose in a casual manner.

The normally calm friend growled and slapped his friend's head, "Bastard."

Shiroi and Kai sat down across from the two friends, Shiroi sitting across from Ryu and Kai across from Daichi. The silver haired man then realized he still had his new friend's lunch and handed it to him, "Here you go Zetsu!"

The blue eyed man took his lunch, keeping his attention anywhere BUT the man in front of him. He was just about to open up his lunch but it was taken away from him by a certain brunette that was now standing up and spinning around as he looked in the lunch bag.

"Oooo, I wonder what Zetsu-kun has for lunch today~," the similar male teased.

Ryu growled and stood up to chase the man to get his lunch back, "Give me my lunch back Kai before I force you to!"

"But what if I want to eat it!" Kai continued his game, dodging every attempt the man made to take the food away from him. It was actually pretty fun because he needed his daily entertainment before he went bonkers during the quiz after lunch.

The two calmer friends only watched with a smile as their two energetic counterparts ran around the roof just for food. Daichi looked to the silver haired man and noticed he was happily eating but his facial expression told him that something wasn't right, "Is something wrong Shiroi-kun?"

The gray eyed man flinched when he heard his name but still heard the question. He forced a fake smile but shook his head no, "I'm just a little disappointed that's all. Nothing to worry about Daichi-san!"

"Do you mind telling me what's on your mind then? I won't judge," the black haired man asked, really curious as to what could make this man sad. So far, he looks like something terrible has to happen in order to bring him down.

Shiroi thought about it for a moment. Maybe letting out would make him feel better? It would certainly help improve their friendship if he did. He sighed out and gave in, "My sister-like figure couldn't make it this weekend."

By this time, the two energetic men finally settled their dispute and sat down in their places just as the kind man was explaining his mood to the other man. Ryu was curious about the new information he just received and asked, "Your sister couldn't make it either?"

The silver haired man was surprised by the question but nodded his head, "Yeah. Apparently there is this big festival where she works and the Hotel she works at will be extremely busy." He suddenly realized what the man asked, "Your sister can't either?"

The blue eyed man shook his head, "She has this big project due Monday so she's going to stay and finish it up there."

The gray eyed man couldn't help but to feel a little relieved to know that he wasn't the only one to be alone that weekend. He was about to apologize but was suddenly attacked into a side hug by his energetic friend, "SHIROI! I'M SO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU THIS WEEKEND!"

"It's fine Kai. You know I'm used to being alone," Shiroi reassured with a smile but it didn't reach his eyes like his true ones.

The blue haired man was confused. He was used to being alone? "What do you mean you're used to being alone?"

The kind man, who still had his friend attached to him, looked up and nodded, "Yeah. I live by myself."

Something snapped in Ryu at knowing this. To know that this kind man who would do anything to make someone smile lived alone just made his heart hurt. He didn't know what it meant but it definitely wasn't something he liked. "Do you have a cell phone?"

Shiroi nodded and managed to reach into his pocket to take out a small gray flip phone that resembled the temperamental man's blue one, "Do you need to call someone?"

The blue eyed man shook his head and snatched the phone out of his friend's hand, "Nope. Just need to do something," he replied quite simply as he opened it and went to his contact list.

The silver haired man went wide eyed and tried to take it away but was stopped by a hand holding him back, "Please give it back!"

Ryu only continued to hold back his friend with his arm as he added his own number into the small list of contacts in the gray phone, "Hold your horses." When he was done, he pressed the call button on his own name and heard his phone make the beeping sound. He reached into his pocket, took out his phone, and opened it to reveal that he just called his own phone.

Shiroi was confused as he stared at the screen that showed his number, "Why did you call your phone with mine?"

The blue haired man handed the gray phone back to its owner and replied, "Because I don't want you to be alone. If you find yourself alone, call me. Understand?"

The gray eyed man was slightly surprised at the intensity of the man's words but only nodded to show he was fine with that.

Before the temperamental man could reply, he was interrupted by a voice he has grown to hate in a weird way, "Shiroi! I brought your homework!"

The group of friends turned to see a certain orange haired man waving towards them. The silver haired man stood up and met the man half way to receive his work. The remaining boys, mainly the two normally energetic males glaring at the brown eyed man, looking at them as they exchanged words and their kind friend taking his homework back.

Few moments later, they said their goodbyes and split apart to go back where they came from. Shiroi sat down and grabbed his book bag to put his work in a safe place. After a while, he felt like he was being watched and it was starting to creep him out. He looked up to see his longtime friend giving him a weird look. "Is the something wrong?"

That seemed to make the brunette snap, sharply turning his head away from his friend with an angry look, "No. Nothing at all Shiroi. Nothing at all."

The gray eyed man raised an eyebrow at the sudden tantrum his friend was giving him but shrugged it off to stand up once again, "I'll be going to the library if you need anything."

Nobody said anything, Shiroi only sighing out and leaving with a lot on his mind.

Daichi seemed to finally have had enough because he threw his carton of milk at his new friend with a glare, "What the hell is your problem Kai? I know you don't like Kurosaki but you need to at least get used to it if Shiroi continues to be his friend."

Kai growled lowly in his throat and threw his arms above his head in exasperation, "I don't like him because he's only known Shiroi since grade school! That's what pisses me off because they are all buddy-buddy with each other even though I've known him the longest!"

"You still need to respect your friend's decision. He won't always be there for you Kai. Nobody will," the green eyed male explained in a tone that sounded like it came from a therapist which was rare considering his tone usually consisted of being an asshole.

The blue eyed man only huffed out in annoyance, grabbing his trash and school bag, before stomping away inside the school.

The blue haired man wasn't really paying attention at the time because he had other things roaming around his mind. He still couldn't understand why he was so suddenly attached to the silver haired man. Was it because he was slightly naïve? Or was it because he actually started to like him? He shook his head. The last question was just crazy. He normally didn't go for those types of guys…Did he?

"Zetsu," he was snapped out of his train of thoughts by his friend's voice. "I know what you are thinking."

Ryu glared at his friend, "You can't just randomly read minds Daichi. You're not that talented."

"No, I meant I know what is going on in your head just by looking at your facial expressions," the calm male replied with a knowing look.

Now that made the emotional man flinch. He knew his friend was good at reading him like a book and when he does, it just makes him feel like a retard. "And? It's not like I hold the same scowl every day you know," the man lied right through his teeth.

"You're conflicted with your emotions concerning Shiroi-kun," Daichi stated bluntly.

Ryu turned sheet white at the statement before pointing an accusing finger in front of his friend's face, "You can't go around assuming stuff like that idiot!"

The black haired man only sighed out, standing up and grabbing his own trash and bag, before turning towards the exit but said, "I'm not assuming. I KNOW you like him Zetsu," and left without another word.

The blue eyed man could only gape at the man's retreating figure but then really started to think about his situation. He couldn't get into it with more detail because the bell rang for lunch to be over with. He stood up, picked up his stuff and went to class to start his quiz but he doubted he could concentrate even a little with the new information buzzing around in his mind.

School ended and now the recently confused male was packing up his stuff to go home. People around him were already leaving the room but he heard a familiar kind voice talking but not to him. He looked to where it was coming from and scowled at the sight of the silver haired man talking happily to a certain orange haired idiot.

Ryu's heart clenched, his stomach tightened like he was about to get into a fight, and stomped over to the two.

Shiroi was just telling Ichigo a story of when he was taking the quiz but he suddenly felt someone grab his right wrist and being dragged away from his friend, really confused at the situation.

When they were outside the school gate, the person let go, making him fall on his butt and groan in pain. The silver haired man finally took a chance look to see who dragged him all the way outside and was really shocked to see a familiar head of long blue hair.

Shiroi stood up and asked in confusion, "Um, Zetsu, why did you drag me out here?"

Ryu tensed at the question. He didn't really know why he did it. He just had a sudden urge to get him away from the idiotic strawberry. "Uh, I figured I could walk you home and you were taking forever so here we are," he quickly made up, keeping his eyes away from the absorbing gray ones.

The kind man only blinked before smiling, "Oh, ok! I'm sorry for making you wait Zetsu."

The blue eyed man blushed. Why the hell is this guy so forgiving? "Alright, then let's get going."

The two men started their way towards their destination in complete silence at first. Shiroi was just happily looking around the town while his counterpart was nervously looking anywhere but his friend next to him.

The gray eyed man took a sneak peak at the taller man and caught his eye, both of them quickly looking away with a slight blush on their faces. "So, how did you think you did on your quiz today?" the silver haired man asked to break the awkward moment.

"Uh, pretty good actually. What about you?" Ryu replied, still not looking at the inch shorter male next to him in fear of him seeing his blushing face.

"I think I didn't do too well. I just don't understand the stuff we are learning," Shiroi admitted.

The blue eyed man was confused. Wasn't this guy supposed to be super smart? "Aren't you like…super smart?"

"I don't believe I am," the kind man replied with a down look.

"Well I believe you are a super smart person," Ryu blurted out. He had to force down his blush at the realization of what he said but continued, "Just because you don't understand this lesson now doesn't mean you aren't smart. You always come back and prove that you study your ass off in order to understand it."

It was Shiroi's turn to blush but this time it was clear as day because of his pale skin. He looked away but still managed to say, "Thank you Zetsu."

The two stayed in comfortable silence until they finally reached the silver haired man's apartment. They stood outside of the door for a few seconds, not knowing how to say goodbye. The kind man didn't know how to thank his new friend for walking him home. Even though he did do it often he still enjoyed the company and it doesn't feel as lonely.

"So, since we don't have anything to do this weekend, how about that dinner to make up for my bruised nose?" Ryu asked in a calm tone even though he was really freaking out on the inside.

Shiroi was shocked that the man remembered about their deal. He could only smile and say, "Yeah. Sounds good!" before he opened his door and waved goodbye.

The blue haired man was shocked because he didn't even know what day or time they were supposed to meet! He only sighed out and left to his own apartment as he took out his cell phone in his pocket. Time to text the forgetful man.

"_Yo, you forgot to mention a day and time for dinner." – Send_

Ryu shoved his phone back into his pocket and continued to his apartment. A few minutes later, he was in his sanctuary and just sitting on couch, watching TV waiting for his phone to go off. He soon got his wish when he heard his phone make a beep sound and its screen lighted up.

He opened it and read: "_Oh no! I completely forgot! How about tomorrow at 4?"_

The blue eyed man smiled at the message. Even through text message the kind man still managed to warm his heart with his kindness.

"_That sounds good. What are you making exactly?" – Send_

He closed his phone and set it down on the coffee table. He figured it was time for a shower since it was already 6 and he still needed to do his homework. The emotional male took his shower and came out just in time to hear his phone go off.

He opened his phone and read: _"You have to wait and see ;) Anyways, I should go to bed early so I can get up early to go shopping for ingredients. Good night Zetsu!"_

Ryu couldn't help but smile. He closed his phone, seeing as the male was probably asleep by now, and put it on his charger in his room on his night table. He sighed out and turned to head back to the living room to at least do half of his homework.

The male tried to do his work but his mind kept on drifting towards the man he was just texting. He couldn't help but to smile at the memory of reading the last message he received. He then shook his head at the thought. He couldn't be falling for the male right?

The blue haired man finally gave up. He went to his room, grabbed his phone and looked through his contacts to find who he needed to talk to.

"_I think you're right. I think I did fall for him." – Sent to Daichi_

**YAYZ! FINALLY DONE! I know this one sucks but at the end I did a happy dance :) Mainly because I wanted Ryu to finally admit that he liked Shiroi!  
Ok, next chapter is their dinner~ Let's see what crazy adventures will come up as they try to have a normal dinner. *evil laughter***


	3. Chapter 3: Approval Already?

**Hello once again my friends! I noticed that I left this story alone but I'm back~ I'm also working on my Soul Eater, Bleach and Legend of Korra one too ^_^ I WILL GET THEM DONE EVEN IF IT KILLS ME DAMN IT!**

**So, here is chapter 3 of The World Isn't Colored in Black and White!**

**P.S. We don't own Bleach XP**

Chapter 3: Approval Already?

Ryu woke up around noon the next day to his alarm he set last night so he could have more than enough time to get ready to go to his new friends' house. He had to suppress a small blush at the thought. After he confessed about his attraction to his best friend, they had a huge conversation about how to seduce Shiroi which made the blue eyed male decide to find something out on his own.

The temperamental male got up out of his warm and cozy bed to make his way to his closet to choose an outfit to wear and scowled at the sight. _"I have nothing to wear!" _was his thought as he stared at the entirely full closet of clothes and most of them looked new.

He decided to make a small lunch and come back to the problem to at least think about his options. After his small lunch, he came back to his full closet and was still in the same predicament as before. He knew he wanted to wear black skinny jeans because it's chilly outside with the October weather coming in but the shirt was a problem. A blue and black plaid button up or a gray shirt with a jacket. Plaid it is.

The blue haired man put on his outfit and decided to leave the shirt unbuttoned to reveal his black undershirt that showed off his muscular frame. He glanced at himself in the full view mirror hanging on his closet door and smirked. He looked really good! His attention then went to his hair and his smirk fell at the sight. Bed hair.

Ryu went to the bathroom to fix his hair and came back out about an hour later to reveal perfectly straight hair held back by a low ponytail. He went back to his mirror and his smirk came back at the outcome. He was sure to catch his targets eye with how he looks instead of seeing him in his pajamas like last time.

The blue eyed man grabbed a pair of blue socks out of his dresser and made his way back to the living room to put them on. He suddenly heard his phone going off right in the middle of him balancing himself to put his last sock on and made him jump in surprise and fall from the sound.

He groaned out in pain as he pulled himself back up to go grab his phone from his room. The screen showed a missed call from Daichi and that normally doesn't happen unless it's something really important. The blue eyed male decided to call him back to see what his friend needed at a time like this.

The phone rang two times until someone picked up and replied, _"Hey, you never told me how you were going to seduce Shiroi tonight!"_

Ryu growled at the statement. Out of anything that the black haired man had to say, it was that out of everything. "Dude, is that all you have to say? Because if so, I'm hanging up," the temperamental male retorted, ready to end the call with a simple muscle movement of his thumb.

"_No, the real reason I called is because I was informed that we don't have school on the 8__th__ and wanted to make sure you got the message since you will be too busy doing other things to know," _Daichi explained with his normal tone of voice.

"What day is today?" the blue haired man asked, looked around for his calendar he had up somewhere on his living room wall.

"_The 6__th__ of October," _the green eyed male replied. _"Anyways, I need to go. My parents want me to go to some family reunion thing. Talk to you later."_

"See ya'," Ryu hung up the phone and looked at the time flashing on the screen to reveal it was almost 3. About thirty more minutes and he'll be on his way to the silver haired man's house for an awesome dinner.

He was about to grab a drink from the kitchen but his phone went off on the table where he left it after his talk with his best friend. He picked it up to see a new message from Shiroi. That caught his attention fully and quickly opened his phone to see the message.

_I might not be at my house when you come by. I'm still looking for some ingredients._

The blue eyed male could only shake his head at the message. Trying to make it perfect much? He replied: _When exactly did you wake up? I'll come to where you are so you don't have to worry about me. - Sent_

The blue haired man decided to head out, grabbing his wallet also, to try and find his new friend considering he needed to get out of the house before he suffocated by the smell of his cologne he put on when doing his hair. It was starting to fill the whole house and it was nearly deadly by the time he got out.

The tall male walked to the store where he first met the kind man outside of school and also where he bruised his nose by said man. He looked inside the store and didn't see any familiar heads of silver. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket at about that time which meant the man he was looking for replied already.

He opened it and read: _I woke up at around noon sadly when my alarm went off at eight :( I'm in the shopping district. I'll be near the river if that helps any._

Ryu shook his head. Apparently he gets lost easily too like he did. He still surprises himself by getting around this crazy town. He quickly replied: _Don't force yourself to wake up during strange hours on weekends. It screws with your schedule. I'll find you so don't worry about it much. I'll text you if I can't find you._

He slammed his phone shut and made his way across town to the shopping district. In all honesty, he hasn't been there since his little sister was here for her last time before moving away with their Aunt Hana. That has been about a year from now so maybe things have changed since that day.

The blue haired man finally made it to the shopping district and was now near the river but still no sign of the silver haired man. He looked across the river to see him sitting on a bench nearby with his head down. He noticed the man was wearing white skinny jeans that fitted quite well on him and a tight dark blue V-neck sweater with a simple necklace hanging around his neck. Curious, he made his way towards him across the bridge.

Ryu stood a few feet away from the male who has yet noticed he arrived and assessed his mood. He almost looked depressed or sad even. Wonder why? "Oi, I finally found you!"

The kind man was startled out of his thoughts and fell off the bench on his butt. He looked up at the person who interrupted his thoughts and went wide eyed, "Zetsu!"

"The one and only. Now mind telling me why you're over here looking depressed and like you want to cry?" the blue eyed man responded as he took a seat on the bench to get comfortable because he knew this was going to be a long discussion.

Shiroi sat back down on the bench and tried to give a fake smile to the taller man, "Nothing is wrong Zetsu! I was just lost in my thoughts! That's it!"

"Bullshit," Ryu replied bluntly.

The gray eyed man finally let his head hang down in defeat and faced the river flowing in front of him, "I couldn't find the ingredients to make the dinner. That's why I'm sad."

The blue haired man raised an eyebrow and shook his head with a smirk, "Are you really trying to pull off a fancy dinner for me?"

The kind man felt his face heat up at the question. In truth, he was trying to but he wanted it to be a surprise for his new friend.

Ryu burst out into laughter at the sight of the embarrassed male, "You DID try to make it all fancy!" he managed to spurt out between his laughs. Shiroi looked away but was slapped on his back causing him to almost fall off the bench once again, "You don't have to make the food all fancy. Hell, I eat out almost every day because I can't cook to save my life! Anything that you make is fine by me Shiroi."

The silver haired man smiled at the encouragement. Maybe he did try to be too formal to make such a hard meal but he wanted to impress his new friend somehow. He then smiled at the man smirking back at him, "Alright, what would you like?"

The blue haired man thought about it for a second. Come to think about it, he craved sushi since he didn't eat his sushi that one day. "Can you make sushi?"

Shiroi's smile brightened even more if possible, "That's one of my specialties!"

"Good because sushi is my favorite food of all time!" Ryu replied with a chuckle. He hadn't felt this happy in a LONG time and all it took was the company of this man next to him. Maybe because he could relate to him so much or in Daichi's words, he likes him which is somewhat true. He just won't admit it out loud yet.

"I just need to buy a few simple ingredients first and then we can head back to my house," the kind man said as he stood up to dust himself off from the bench.

"Alright, I'll follow," the opposite male stood up as well to stretch his back from sitting for a while. He knew it would take forever but not this long.

The two men went to the nearest store that sold kitchen spices and other necessities. They entered and noticed it was mainly women there. Shiroi paid no attention to the women in general but he had to stop himself from frowning when he noticed that they were ogling the blue haired man next to him who didn't even pay attention to them. He only had his eyes on a certain spice he was curious about.

The blue eyes turned their attention to gray ones next to him and smiled, "Can we try this? It looks appetizing enough right?"

The silver haired man couldn't help but to smile at the completely oblivious male. He nodded his head and held out his small basket he grabbed at the front to say for him to put it in. He then turned to find the other ingredients for the sushi he was going to make. The kind man was looking for a package of rice when he heard a woman's voice penetrate his concentration as well as a deep one he knew so well already.

He looked up above the shelves to see that his new friend was talking to a woman of about early 20 and looked like they were flirting with each other. Something snapped inside of him so he turned back to his original task and found out it was right in front of him all this time. He didn't know what it was he felt for the male but apparently it was something big already.

"Hey Shiroi," a certain voice interrupted his thoughts once again. He looked up to meet a smiling blue haired man, "You got everything?"

The gray eyed male was about to reply but he noticed a piece of paper in his friend's hand which caught his attention. He had a bad feeling about the answer he was about to receive, "What do you have Zetsu?"

Ryu looked down to see what the man was talking about and made an 'O' with his mouth at the realization of what he meant, "Oh, you mean this thing? That lady at the register gave me her number. I tried to decline it but she wouldn't have it so I took it so she would leave me alone."

Shiroi could only nod at the answer. He knew he wouldn't like it and now his heart felt torn and he didn't know why. It's not like they were together as a couple or something like that so why should he be feeling this way?

The two men checked out and made their way to the kind man's house without saying a word to each other. Shiroi because he was still slightly mad about the whole woman thing and Ryu because he knew the shorter male wasn't in a very good mood. He didn't even do anything to make him mad! He thought he was doing well in catching his eye but now that plan is failing miserably.

They entered Shiroi's house and the silver haired man immediately went to the kitchen to start making the sushi. Ryu on the other hand was looking around to see how his new friend lived. The place was like his own. A small living room when you walked in, a small kitchen to the left with a counter that separates them and a hallway that apparently leads to his room and bathroom. It felt homey as well and that was a big plus for the blue eyed male.

"You can look around if you want. It's going to take a while before the sushi will be ready so make yourself at home," the kind man called out from the kitchen, already making the sushi when he said his statement.

The temperamental male took that to his advantage to look in the rooms down the hallway. Maybe he'll learn some valuable information to get his target's attention back on him and not whatever he did to make him mad.

The blue haired man started his way down the hallway and not even two steps in; there was a door open to his left to reveal the bathroom that had a straightener sitting on the counter and some other stuff. Now he knew where his friend did his hair in the morning and where to use the toilet. Further in the hallway, there was a door to his left was a door closed off to the open. Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened to reveal a room that was almost bare but it had a sense of someone lived here from now and again. Sort of like his room for his little sister's room in his apartment.

He closed the door and continued his way but didn't really go far. To his right, a door was open to reveal a room that really said that his new friend lived in there. The bed was in the right corner near the window and a night table was next to the bed to hold a small lamp aimed at the pillows. The closet was next to the door and was quite big. The room itself was sort of small but it felt homey like the rest of the house.

"The food is about ready Zetsu! Oh, you found my room?" a familiar kind voice interrupted the blue eyed man's examination.

Ryu turned around to face the man and smiled, "Yeah, sorry for barging in. Curiosity got the best of me."

Shiroi could only smile at the answer, "Don't worry about it. I did say you could look around so I expected you to be in here or in my sister's room."

"Oh, that's who it is for?" the temperamental man asked.

"Yeah, she comes home every now and then but her room doesn't have AC so I leave it open to let it air out," the silver haired man replied. "So, are you ready for sushi?"

The blue haired man's smile widened, "Is it almost done?"

"Just about! We can watch TV or something while we wait," the gray eyed male suggested.

"Sounds good," Ryu agreed and slowly made his way back down the hallway to the living room to watch TV with his new friend.

About an hour into a show, they ate the sushi and were now talking casually on the couch, facing each other since the TV wasn't very interesting anymore. "Yeah, Ariel only comes by every month or so," the silver haired man said.

"Ah, yeah Ashlie only comes by every weekend she can but unfortunately this weekend she can't so I feel your pain," the blue eyed man replied with a sad smile. He really did miss his little sister every chance he could but he knew if she caught him sulking, she would punch him in the throat.

"Well, like you said, if you ever need someone to talk to, call me," Shiroi smiled. "So, did you like my sushi?"

Ryu smiled so hard it looked like it hurt, "It was the best tasting sushi I've ever had! How come you don't bring stuff like that to school?"

"Kai," was the only thing the kind man said and that was the only thing that needed to be said.

"Ah, makes sense now," the temperamental male sighed out.

"I just sometimes don't understand him," Shiroi grumbled. "He's a great friend but he likes to cling to you, especially me. I want to ask him why he does that but I can never do it."

"Well, he keeps on telling me and Daichi that he gets jealous when you go off and talk to that Ichigo kid," Ryu let it slip out. He promised not to say anything but he just had to tell the man the truth. It was something he felt he needed to do.

"Why does he feel jealous?" the silver haired man questioned in confusion. He never heard his best friend say he was jealous and even if he was, why didn't he tell him?

The blue eyed man started to panic. If he told him the truth, his friendship with Kai will go down the drain and possibly his friendship with his new friend in front of him but if he didn't, the kind man will go into depression mode and start making stupid assumptions. He decided to do what was best for him, "He believes you'll leave him like he doesn't exist anymore."

The gray orbs finally met the conclusion and went wide in realization, "Why would he think that? I would never do that to him or Daichi or," he looked into blue pools, "you."

"I would suggest starting giving signs you won't leave. Start talking to him more instead of Ichigo or get Kai involved in the conversation you have with Ichigo. It'll make him feel less left out," Ryu suggested. He wasn't very good at the advice thing but he knew how it felt to be left out. It happened when he started dating his last boyfriend and he didn't like at all.

"Alright, I'll try to do that!" the soft voice interrupted his memory.

"That's good," the temperamental male sighed out as he let his back hit the arm seat behind him. His mood suddenly went south at the mention of his ex. It wasn't something he wanted to think about but it just happened and now he was depressed almost. The only thing keeping him happy was the kind man in front of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry to be asking this but I noticed that you are sort of flirt with the girls," that made the blue eyed man tense up. He saw him do that with the girls? "So, does that mean you aren't committed to anybody when in a relationship?"

Ryu had to hold back his choking on his spit at the question, "Now just hang on a second! Just because I tease the girls in school doesn't mean I'm like a player!"

"How do I know you're not lying? Is there anyone I could ask to make sure because I don't like players," Shiroi retorted with a narrow look.

The blue eyed man sighed out. He didn't want to bring this guy up but in order to gain trust, he has to bring up bad memories, "I used to date a guy in school but he transferred to another school. I was with him for two years without any problem until the last few weeks before he left."

The kind man's eyes widened at the story.

"Everything went fine. We even made it to fourth base but something happened that made him turn hostile towards me. I never knew what happened to make him so mad at me but now he's old news. I moved on and hopefully I'll find a true guy," Ryu looked up into the gray eyes that were staring right into him and almost hoped the new guy will be him soon.

The silver haired man was about to apologize but a sudden loud ringing went off, startling boy men out of their skins. They soon realized it was the taller man's phone going off in his pocket. He grabbed it out of his pocket and looked to see who ruined their moment but then looked confused at the name on the screen it was his little sister.

He stood up and opened it but was glad he once again had it so far away from his ear because the first thing he heard through the receiver was, _"NII-SAN YOU BIG JERK!"_

Ryu cautiously put the phone to his ear and replied, "Nee-chan? Why are you calling at," he looked to the nearby clock hanging on the wall, "7:23? I thought you were supposed to be doing your project for school."

The little girl on the other end huffed in anger, _"You forgot to call me yesterday after SCHOOL! REMEMBER NOW?!"_

The blue eyed man finally knew what his mistake was and sighed out, "Look, I'm sorry Nee-chan but I met a new friend a few days ago and we decided to hang out and stuff came up."

"_Wait, you met a new friend?"_ Ashlie's voice turned slightly more cheery. _"What's his name Nii-san?!"_

Ryu could only shake his head at his little sister's curiosity, "His name is Shiroi Nee-chan." He could literally feel the girl's smile through the phone.

"_I really like that name!"_ the little brunette squealed.

"Is there anything else you would like to know Nee-chan? I'm sort of at his house," the older brother tried to make the girl hang up but it just made it worse.

"_Can I talk to him? Please Nii-san! Just for a few minutes!" _Ashlie whined like the little kid she was.

The blue haired man didn't know what to say. He looked to the man still sitting on the couch looking at him with a small smile. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if they talked for a little bit. "Alright, I'll see what I can do. Hang on a second Nee-chan." He then turned towards the kind man and rubbed the back of his head in a nervous manner. This is so embarrassing! "So, I have a small favor to ask of you."

Shiroi tilted his head to the side slightly in interest, "Yes?"

"Can you…" he paused for a moment, his mind screaming at him to stop this madness, "Can you talk to my little sister for me? She wants to talk to you."

The silver haired man wasn't expecting that but smiled anyways, "Sure! I would love to!"

Well, he wasn't expecting that kind of response. The blue eyed man handed his new friend his phone and waited for the barrage of questions that his little sister was about to ask him. He was sure he would think his family was crazy after this.

"Hello?" Shiroi asked when he had the phone on his ear.

"_Are you Shiroi?" _the little voice asked back through the phone.

The gray eyed man could only smile at the question, "Yes, this is Shiroi."

"_HI! I'm Ashlie! I'm Zetsu's little sister!" _the little girl squeaked out in a high pitched tone.

"Well, I'm Shiroi Kairyu. I guess you can say I'm your big brother's new friend," the kind man replied with a chuckle. In his peripheral vision, he could see said older brother looking like a nervous wreck.

"_Then can we be friends too?" _Ashlie asked in hope of him saying yes.

The silver haired man smiled at the innocence in this little girl, "Of course! We'll be best friends if you want to."

"_YAY! I would love that Shiroi!" _the little sister exclaimed in happiness. _"So, can I call you Shi-Shi from now on?"_

"If it makes you happy," Shiroi smiled through the phone.

"_Ok, I think I'm good on asking questions. Can I speak to my Nii-san again?" _the brunette asked.

"Sure," the gray eyed man replied.

"_It was great talking to you Shi-Shi! I hope to meet you one day!" _Ashlie said and he could feel her smile through the phone like he did.

"Same with you Ashlie-chan," the silver haired man agreed as he handed the phone back to the older sibling and got up to the bathroom.

Ryu took the phone and put it to his ear, "So, how was he? Are you satisfied?"

"_I like him! He seems extremely nice and sweet," _the younger sibling replied with small smile.

"I'm glad because he really is a great person," the blue eyed man couldn't help but to smile at the thought. He was really falling for the man already.

"_So, when are you going to ask him out?" _Ashlie asked bluntly like it wasn't a big deal.

The blue haired man sputtered at the question, "W-W-What do you mean Nee-chan?" His little sister knew of his preferences when dating someone but if she already picked up the signs, he wondered if anybody else noticed as well.

"_Don't play around Nii-san. I know that you like him. I can tell just by how you talk about him. I also heard you ask if he could talk to me and you started stuttering like an idiot. It's completely obvious even for me," _the little girl explained in a motherly tone that she only used when she caught her older brother in something.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Nee-chan. Stop spouting lies," Ryu lied right through his teeth and he knew his sister caught him.

He heard a sigh on the other end of the phone, _"Just make it soon alright Nii-san. I'm planning on coming down in two weeks and when I come, he better be there. If he isn't, I will find him myself and start asking all the questions."_

The temperamental male gulped at the threat. That wasn't a good sign, "Alright Nee-chan. I'll see if he can come see you."

"_Good. Now, I need to go take a shower and sleep. Aunt Hana wants to take me to a birthday party for one of our cousins tomorrow. I'll talk to you tomorrow Nii-san," _Ashlie explained, her voice turning back to her normal cheery tone.

"Ok Nee-chan. Have fun at the party," the blue eyed man was just about to hang up on the phone but his sister stopped him by saying something.

"_Oh, can you ask Shi-Shi when his birthday is for me? I want to make him something," _Ashlie asked in a hurried tone like she didn't want to ask.

"Sure, I'll ask when he gets out of the bathroom," Ryu replied with a chuckle. It was rare to hear his sibling like this. Normally she didn't care much about his life but as soon as the kind man came into his life, she became more interested.

"_Ok, thank you Nii-san! Good-bye! I love you!" _the little girl exclaimed in happiness.

"Love you too Nee-chan," the older sibling said right before he heard the click of the phone hanging up. He slapped his phone shut and shoved it in his pocket just in time to hear footsteps approaching him from the hallway.

"I like your little sister. She's really energetic and fun to be around," Shiroi commented with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about her hyper attitude. She sometimes can't help it," Ryu apologized with a nervous look.

"Don't worry about it. She seems like a really great little sister to be around I can't wait to meet her if you have the time," the kind man suggested hopefully.

"Speaking of, she wants to meet you in a few weeks when she comes down if that's fine with you," the blue haired man explained. He left out the small threatening details but he figured it wouldn't matter as long as his new friend got the message that his sister wants to see him, he would be fine without saying anything.

"That sounds great!" the gray eyed man replied with a bright smile that almost blinded his friend.

The temperamental male had to look away to the clock but was slightly surprised to see the time. It was almost 9. Dang, his sister could talk forever! "Well, I should start heading back. I don't want to interrupt your sleep time."

"Oh, don't worry about it! I enjoy company no matter the time!" Shiroi reassured as he followed the male to the door.

"Maybe next time you could come over to my house? I don't know what we could do but we'll find something at least," Ryu asked in a casual manner, not even aware that he asked the question.

"Sure! That sounds great!" the kind man exclaimed with another bright smile.

The blue haired man smiled back and opened the door to leave for home but remembered something his sister told him. He quickly spun around and bumped into the man behind him, so close that they could feel each other's breath on them somewhere. It was awkward but they quickly separated themselves before it became even more awkward. "So, uh, my Nee-chan wanted me to ask you when your birthday is."

The silver haired man looked at the ground, embarrassed about what happened a few seconds ago. He mumbled something but his friend didn't catch it.

"Mind running that by me again? I couldn't hear you clearly," the taller man asked, ready this time to catch the answer.

"October 8th," Shiroi managed to splutter out without looking like an idiot.

That sort of surprised the blue haired man. It was already here in about a day and nobody knew. It suddenly dawned on him that his new friend was upset yesterday because Ariel couldn't make it for his birthday. He groaned inwardly and slapped himself mentally. He felt like the biggest idiot in in the whole entire world.

"Don't worry about it though! I'm not much of a birthday fan anyways," the kind man clearly lied through his teeth as he sported a fake smile.

Something snapped inside the blue haired man at that smile. It made him feel like he did something wrong and that he needed to fix it immediately. He suddenly had an amazing idea, "Our hang out time has moved to this Monday."

"Eh?" the silver haired man barely managed out at his surprise.

"You heard me. We are hanging out Monday for your birthday even if you disagree," Ryu ruled like he was the master of his new friend.

"You don't have to do that Zetsu. I'm staying here and enjoying no school," Shiroi tried to lie again but didn't get much out because his friend started to walk away like it was final or something.

"I'll see you Monday afternoon Shiroi! Don't forget alright!" the taller male called out as he waved when he walked away. He left a completely shocked silver haired man in his wake but he seemed to actually sport an actual smile at his defeat.

Ryu opened his door to his apartment and immediately made his way to his bedroom to flop down on his bed. He smirked at his day. It didn't go as planned but at least he made some progress. He got up and changed into a pair of black sweats and a white tank top for bed and took his hair out of his ponytail then flopped back down face first into his bed.

The male then grabbed his phone nearby and smirked at the screen: _She approves of him already. – Sent to Daichi._

**YES! UPDATION! Now, I must leave to at least start typing my other ones :/  
So, tell me what ya' think! I realize this one is scattered a bit but I like it ^_^ Just to let you know, the approval of Ashlie is a huge key factor here in this story so don't just look at it like, "Why is that there?" It's a big thing in Ryu and Shiroi's eyes.**


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Birthday?

**I'm back with more fluffiness~ Also known as love for the lovebirds ^_^ So, I hope you guys like it so far~ I know Ashlie likes it but she has to~ XP  
Anyways, HERE IS CHAPTER *quickly looks to see what number it is* 4 OF The World Isn't Colored in Black and White! XD**

**We do not own Bleach~**

Chapter 4: Happy Birthday?

A head of silver hair could be seen still in bed on a Monday morning around 10:30 a.m. The head soon moved to reveal a just barely waking up Shiroi for the day. Gray eyes opened to look around the room before stretching and yawning to wake up. He soon got up and looked in his closet to find something to wear for the day considering he had no school. He settled for gray skinny jeans and a dark blue shirt with a white sleeveless jacket on top of it. He put on his outfit, did his hair and was now stumped on what to do.

On Saturday, his new friend told him he was going to hang out with him on his birthday today but did not give any details. He had to admit that he was happy when he was forced into it but now he didn't know what to do.

The kind man opened his phone to see if his friend messaged him any details. He only saw his background of him holding a small scowling girl with auburn hair. The girl's scowl was meant to look mean but he could tell it help love just like his smile. The man smiled at the picture but nearly had a heart attack and almost dropped his phone when the device blared a loud ring.

He looked at the screen again to see a new message from Zetsumei Ryu. He read: _Meet me in the park._

So simple and yet it made the gray eyed man ecstatic. He grabbed his wallet and left for the park. The silver haired couldn't help to smile when making his way to the meeting spot. He was so happy that he didn't even notice two mean looking thugs following him from behind.

Shiroi was about to cross the street to enter the park but someone tapped him on his shoulder causing him to look behind him to see the two thugs. "Yes?" May I help you two?" the kind man asked politely despite his mean thoughts going on in his mind.

"Yeah, you could help us by letting us have some fun cutie," the man that had a beanie on his head to hide his hair sneered.

"I'm sorry but I should get going. I really need to go-," the silver haired man was cut off by the other thug stepping closer to him so now he could smell his nasty breath lingering around.

"You don't understand do you? We didn't follow you to chat. We want to have some fun with your body," the nasty breath male growled out. He was just about to grab his target but a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed him instead to stop him.

The hand then threw the thug's arm back hard to his point through, "I suggest you guys start heading somewhere else."

The two thugs were intimidated by the man who showed up. Blue hair with black tips was just not natural and plus, this guy was glaring daggers at them. They soon got the point and left.

Shiroi looked up at his savior with a small smile, "Thank you Zetsu."

The blue eyed man looked down at the man with a scowl but not deep enough to scare anyone, "No problem but next time, kick their assess of something."

"Oh, ok but I'm used to it already," the kind man replied but was suddenly shook back and forth for it.

"Why the hell would you let them?!" the blue eyed man exclaimed as he shook his friend to emphasize his point.

The gray eyed man was starting to get dizzy with all the motion he was going through in his head. He managed to get out, "I guess I'm sort of used to it."

Ryu stopped his assault and looked at the man with wide eyes, "They…have been doing this frequently?"

Shiroi nodded his head, "It happens everywhere I go. Even at school most days."

Blue eyes widened even more if possible but hardened at a small realization, "Have they done anything to you?"

The silver haired man let a small smile show on his face, "No."

The taller man had to let out a breath of relief that he didn't know he was holding. Something in him just felt happy that the man in front of him was still so innocent and pure.

"But they were close a few weeks ago. Thankfully a police officer was nearby to stop them," the kind man admitted with a frown at the memory.

That wasn't what the blue haired man wanted to hear. He suddenly stood up right and looked into the gray eyes he has come to love in such a short period of time. He grabbed his friend's left hand in both of his like he was going to say an oath to God. "Shiroi, I promise to protect you when you can't do anything. Even if it means death, I'll find a way," the usually over emotional male promised with a look of determination.

Shiroi was honestly surprised by the promise. He didn't even ask to be protected but something deep down was so happy to hear that someone will protect him. He smiled so hard that he felt his cheeks straining to stay where they were. "Thank you, Zetsu," the kind man said, feeling a small blush on his cheeks again.

The two men stayed like that for a good minute, just standing in the middle of the sidewalk, holding hands. It seemed like it didn't bother them at first until the kind man noticed people looking at them with confused gazes.

The silver haired man looked at the blue eyed man in front of him nervously, "Um, Zetsu? Can I have my hand back?"

Ryu was snapped out of his moment and quickly let go of the hand he was holding onto like it was on fire and he was burnt. "Sorry," he grumbled as he looked away at an attempt to hide his flaring cheeks.

Shiroi decided to interrupt the awkward atmosphere he accidentally created, "So, why did you want to meet me here?"

"I wanted to take you out to lunch before we headed back to my place since I can't cook worth nothing," the blue eyed man replied with a sheepish smile at his admittance.

"Oh, well that was nice of you Zetsu but I could cook for us again," the kind man recommended but was shot down.

"Nope, today is your birthday and you deserve to relax even if it means going out of my boundaries to do so!" the over emotional male suddenly pointed a finger so close to his new friend's nose he could literally almost feel it, "AND YOU HAVE NO SAY!"

Shiroi flinched at the last part. Normally he would object to this subject but since his new friend insisted that he would have no say, he couldn't really reject him. So he replied, "Fine, I guess I have to give in to your demanding Zetsu."

"Good, now follow me!" Ryu then grabbed his friend's hand to drag him through town just to get to a restaurant a few blocks away. When they finally got there, the blue haired man stopped in front of it so he could get a good look at the sign.

The silver haired man only gawked at the size of the place. It looked like a normal restaurant from the outside but they could see the inside through the windows. It literally screamed fancy but not too fancy like business-like people but the man hasn't been to a place like this. "Wow, it looks amazing Zetsu!" the kind man breathed out as he continued to analyze the building.

"It's not a fast food place or something extremely fancy but it will get us by," the temperamental male smirked at the reaction he received. He made sure he had enough to treat his friend to this place before he came and was surely proud of himself when he had more than enough to pay the bill AND a something else afterwards if need be.

"I hope I have enough to pay for my meal here. It just seems so fancy," the gray eyed man muttered under his breath in worry. He just barely had enough each week to buy groceries every now and then and he knew this place was way out of his range to buy anything.

Ryu suddenly grabbed the man's head with his free hand to make him look at him in the eyes, "Who said anything about you buying?"

Shiroi's eyes widened when his friend's words made sense in his brain, "Ah! You don't have to pay for me Zetsu! I think I can manage-OW!" he was interrupted when his taller friend head-butted him causing him to let go of his hand that were still intertwined.

"I'm paying for you whether you like it or not Shiroi," the now bossy man ordered as he made his way into the place.

The kind man was left behind to whine in pain with a pounding head after the attack on his head. He soon followed and met up with his friend that was waiting for him inside which was super overwhelming to him.

"Please follow me," the waiter said as he walked off to their table which was a booth in a corner where there was barely any people nearby. He moved out of the way so the two males could sit down, "What would you like to drink?"

"Water," the blue eyed man replied as he opened up the menu to find his target for his stomach.

The waiter looked to the kind man and waited patiently for him to answer, "Water as well." With that, the waiter left to fetch the beverages and leaving the two to look through the menu.

Ryu found his target and put down the menu to wait somewhat patiently for their waiter to come back. He turned his attention to his friend who was looking through the menu but seemed a bit torn between something because he had this frown plastering his face each page he turned. He finally decided to confront the problem, "Why are frowning at everything on the menu? Not finding anything you like?"

Shiroi flinched and went into panic mode, "N-N-No, it's not that Zetsu! It's just that…" he stopped himself before he made an even bigger fool of himself in front of the guy that he liked. Everything on the menu looked delicious but the prices were CRAZY! He secretly was looking for the cheapest thing on the menu but he couldn't spot anything that wasn't over fifteen dollars!

"Look, don't worry about price," the blue haired man sighed out, "I came prepared to pay for anything so don't go choosing something you hate just because of the price."

The silver haired man let his shoulders slump in defeat. He just could never win with this guy. "Alright, thank you Zetsu," the kind man grumbled and went back to look at the menu to find something he would like.

His friend could only smile in victory as he looked around the place. He actually found this place by accident when he was walking around after saying goodbye to his little sister. He decided to keep the place in mind when he found someone worthy to take to this fancy building.

The waiter soon walked up with two glasses of water and pulled out a notepad and pen, "Are you two gentlemen ready to order?"

"I am but I'm not sure about him," Ryu aimed his gaze at the man across from him to see him still looking at the menu with scrutinizing eyes.

The kind man seemed to notice he was being watched and looked up to see two pair of eyes looking at him. "Oh, are we ready to order already?"

"We can wait a bit longer if you want," the blue haired man reassured.

"No, I think I know what I want," Shiroi said with a smile to show he was being serious.

The two said their orders, waited for their appetizer, talked about many things until their food got to them and their talk soon died down to only a few words here and there. When they finished, they decided to just sit there to let their food settle in their stomachs.

"So you have a sister right? What is she like? Is she exactly like you?" Ryu questioned as he took a sip from his water. If his friend's sister was exactly like the silver haired man than that would be something interesting to look into. He was always curious about other people's siblings because his sibling was almost nothing like him. It seems the only thing they have in common is eating…a lot.

"My sister is actually not what you expect," Shiroi mumbled under his breath sort of nervous to talk about his younger sibling.

"Why? She mute or something?" the blue haired man asked casually, clearly not picking up the signs that his friend is trying to find words to answer his question.

"No, more like she's very vocal to what she wants," the gray eyed man corrected.

"Well that isn't too bad," the temperamental male shrugged it off. "It's just a part of growing up."

"She also has a tendency to be violent," the silver head continued.

"So she's angry most of the time. So what?" Ryu tried to keep the positive a float but it seems his friend's little sibling is more than a handful to deal with.

Shiroi could only sigh, defeated by the completely obvious man. He just couldn't understand that his sister is a force to reckon with. "Never mind Zetsu."

The blue haired man only shrugged. He didn't really understand why his friend was making such a big deal out of it. He was pretty sure that his friend's sister wasn't as bad as he makes her out to be. He started to look around the place and noticed a group of women looking their way but surprisingly they weren't looking his way. They were looking at the man across from him.

"You finally noticed them?" the man that was being stared at interrupted his train of thought.

"Yeah. I wonder why they are looking at you," the blue eyed man wondered as he turned his attention back to his friend.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize the looks that you get from the girls at school," Shiroi teased with a smirk.

Ryu scoffed, "I recognize them. I just wasn't sure," he waved it off like he was testing his new friend. Truth be told, he actually didn't know that the women were looking at him with those kinds of eyes.

It was the gray eyed man's turn to scoff when he noticed the two women start to flip their hair as they seductively gave him looks that clearly meant trouble. "Too bad I'm not into the likes of them," the kind man mumbled as he took a drink of water to distract his mind away from the two women. He set his cup down and asked, "Are you ready to leave?"

"Sure," the overemotional male nodded his head and stood up; grabbing their checkbook the waiter left them a few minutes ago to pay off their tab.

The two men paid for their food and left the building, heading toward the blue haired man's house. About halfway there, a pair of gray eyes widened when they caught something. "Look Zetsu!" the silver haired man exclaimed as he rushed across the empty street.

"Hey! Wait a second Shiroi!" the blue eyed man rushed after his friend. When he finally caught up to him, he looked at his friend to see him looking upwards at a building. Following the gaze, he noticed the man was staring at a store. He then noticed a sign that said that their specialty is ice cream for a low price.

"This place brings back so many memories~!" Shiroi squealed in delight, his smile overpowering anything around him.

Ryu couldn't help but to smile as well at the sight of his crush becoming like a little kid at the sight of the store. "Do you want to buy some ice cream from here?" he suggested.

That seemed to make the kind man almost explode in joy, "Yes please if it isn't too much trouble!"

"No trouble at all, now let's get going," the blue eyed man gestured to go into the store. He opened the door for his friend which gladly skipped right in and soon followed right behind him. Ryu had to admit that he never heard of this place but already this place looked nice.

"Wa~h, look at all the flavors they added!" the gray eyed man gasped out shock, his eyes glittering at all the flavors he was confronted with in front of the counter that held so many of the flavors he wanted to try.

The temperamental man walked up next to his new friend and chuckled at his look, "Get however much you want. I'll be buying."

Shiroi's delight died at that statement and he quickly turned to face his taller friend, "Wait, I didn't agree to-OW!" he was interrupted yet again but this time his friend flicked his forehead to make him stop.

"It's your birthday so I'm paying. We already went over this Shiroi," Ryu scolded like he was talking to his little sibling. "Now, go choose what you want before they kick us out for being here too long and just standing here like idiots."

The silver haired man rubbed his forehead with a small pout but begrudgingly did what he was told. He stepped up to where a worker was patiently waiting for them to tell them what they want and smiled, "Sorry for taking so long."

"It is fine! What would you like?" the worker asked with an equal smile that looked forced. The girl looked like she was interrupted by them or something of the sorts.

"Hmmm, I would like a scoop of Dutch chocolate in a cone please," Shiroi pointed at the container with his treat, his sparkling eyes returning when the worker scooped it up and put it in the cone. The worker handed the cone to the kind man who eagerly took it and started to devour the sweet substance.

"And what about you sir?" the girl turned her attention to the blue haired man who was happily waiting a few steps away from the counter.

Ryu looked at the options and had to hold back a frown when he didn't spot green tea flavor. "Strawberry please," he finally decided. The worker scooped the ice cream and put it in a cone and handed it to the man. He paid for their treats and started to devour his own sweets.

"Thank you again Zetsu," Shiroi mumbled under his breath but it was loud enough so that his friend could hear.

The blue eyed male looked down at his friend and noticed that he was looking away to attempt to hide his blush on his face. He only smirked and ruffled the slightly shorter man's hair with his free hand, "Don't worry about it."

The moment was interrupted by the worker squealing, "AWWWW~!" The two men looked at the girl with confused eyes as she giggled in delight, "Sorry but you two are so cute together! I haven't seen a male couple out in public before!"

That definitely ruined the moment because both of males' faces turned a bright shade of red. They quickly turned to leave, the worker waving with a bright smile on her face and seemingly oblivious as to what she caused between the two friends.

The two men left the store and continued to their destination, their faces slowly going back to normal color. Ryu looked to his right to see how his friend was doing and noticed he was trying to keep his eyes away from him. He sighed deeply, "I'm sorry about that."

Gray eyes widened at the apology and looked into blue orbs, "N-No, you don't have to apologize Zetsu!"

"I'm apologizing because if I haven't shown that kind of affection then the girl wouldn't have made such a wrong assumption!" the blue haired man argued with a scowl. He didn't care what the girl thought of him but he cared about what people saw in his friend. He couldn't help but to feel happy when the girl said they looked like a couple. Was that wrong?

"Well, I get it a lot with Kai being around so I'm used to it. I was just sort of surprised that she said that out loud," Shiroi confessed.

Ryu's scowl deepened at his friend's statement. People confused him and Kai as a couple? He didn't like the sound of that at all. "Oh, so people confuse you and Kai as a couple then?" he couldn't stop himself form asking the pondering question.

"Somewhat because Kai is always hanging onto me like an overly protective boyfriend does to his girlfriend. I've become accustomed to it but I know where my standards are like you," the silver haired man explained his situation.

That made the overemotional male simmer down a bit. He could understand people making stupid assumptions like that with a guy like Kai. It also made him feel relieved that his crush wasn't taken yet by someone. Before he could ask any more questions, he realized they were already in front of his house. He made his way up the stairs to his door to unlock it. He opened the door and let his friend go in first so he could get a look around his house.

From what the kind man could tell, his friend's apartment was similar to his but it looked a bit bigger. The living room was a bit messy with school stuff and random cups of instant ramen but other than that, it looked clean. The kitchen looked untouched however which was understandable since his friend admitted to almost never cooking in his life.

"Sorry about the mess but I was a bit distracted this morning trying to get ready for today," Ryu chuckled while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile to complete the look.

"It's no problem. My place is actually a bit messy as well since you forced me out this morning," Shiroi retorted as he turned his head to face his friend with a smirk.

The blue haired man smirked back, "Well, did you regret getting up today and hanging out with me for your birthday?"

The kind man thought about it before he realized something, "But it hasn't ended yet so I can't answer that question just yet."

"True," the blue eyed male chuckled as he stepped inside his living room, "Now, how about a tour of my house!"

Shiroi chuckled as he nodded his head.

"Alright!" Ryu did a weird pose with his legs spread shoulder length away with his right arm in the air, "You are now aboard the awesomely awesome train for a tour of my equally awesome house! Please, keep all body parts to yourself unless I give you permission to say you can stop."

All throughout the 'introduction', the gray eyed man couldn't help but to laugh. His friend was really enthusiastic when he wanted to be and this was the part that he loved to see unlike his scowling face ruining his perfect smile that he should show more often.

"So, now that we got that out of the way, please follow me to start this tour!" the overemotional male turned around and first pointed to his left where the living room was, "This is where the I study, do homework, eat, nap, and practically do everything else! As of now, it is a big mess so do not blame me if you hurt yourself."

The kind man managed to almost trip on his friends school bag that was laying on the ground but caught himself before he did what his 'tour guide' told him not to do.

Ryu pointed to his right where the kitchen was lying in dust and spider webs, "This is where I rarely go unless I need a drink to quench my thirst. I do not cook so for my dates, I normally either persuade them to go out to a nice restaurant. Nobody really ventures into there so I do not recommend it."

Shiroi felt a sweat drop fall on the back of his head at the sight of the poor kitchen. Maybe he could clean it up and feed his new friend when he came over?

The blue haired man stepped forward into the medium sized hallway and stopped when a door was into view on his left, "This is where my little sister stays. She doesn't like people going into her room unless she gives you permission so I leave it closed. She also has a slight fear that I might go in there and steal her stuffed animals so she locks it herself and takes the key as well."

The gray eyed man chuckled at that. The little sibling reminded him of his own sibling. His own sibling doesn't like it when they try to get in her business so she keeps her most prized possessions at the hotel she works at in a locked storage closet. It is also the main reason why her room at his apartment is so empty.

The overly energetic male continued until he was at another door on the right, "This right here is the only bathroom at my place. I closed the door so you don't have to see the mess I made. I normally clean it up after I take a shower." He quickly spun to the next door on the other side of hallway, "And last but not least is my room. Would you like to see it considering I saw your room?"

The silver haired man shrugged to show he didn't care either way but was secretly hoping that he would get to his new friend's room.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ryu sighed out but slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door to reveal his room.

Shiroi entered the room and already he was hit with some type of cologne but it was nice smelling. The room was slightly bigger than his own and it had a lot more stuff than his. The bed was in the left corner of the room where the less light hit and it had dark blue sheets with black pillows. A desk was on the other side but it didn't really have anything on it besides some clothes that looked dirty and a closet door was cracked open next to the desk. It was nice and it felt homey despite the slight mess.

"Sorry about the mess but as I mentioned, I was a bit distracted," the blue eyed man's voice entered his adventuring mind.

"It is fine Zetsu. I just caught you at a bad time," the kind man replied with a smile to show he was really fine with the small mess.

The blue haired man smiled back almost like a reflex. He didn't know what it was but this man in front of him made him feel somewhat happier. Every time he smiled, he had to smile because it was so contagious. He suddenly felt himself lean forward to his friend but stopped himself before it was too noticeable, "So, that ends the tour! Now let's head back to the living room and grab a drink!"

Before the gray eyed man could retort, his friend was nowhere in his line of sight. He sighed out and left the room, closing the door like it was before and headed back to the living room. He stopped right when he exited the hallway when he saw a picture with a lot of blue in it. He looked at the frame to see his new friend smiling away, his left hand on top of a little brunette's head that was also smiling away. He couldn't help but to smile as well with how much the two were smiling.

"Hey Shiroi, I hope you don't mind but all I got is water," Ryu called out as he walked out of the kitchen. He then noticed his friend looking at the only good looking picture he had of him and his little sibling. "What'cha looking at Shiroi?" he teased, playing dumb.

Shiroi jumped at the voice so close by and turned to face the overemotional male, "Oh, I just saw this picture and got distracted."

"Well, now you know what my little sister looks like," the blue eyed man chuckled.

"She looks so sweet and she has your kind of smile," the kind man pointed out. His friend was about to agree but was interrupted by, "Too bad my little sister is nothing like me."

"I'm pretty sure you guys have something in common," the blue haired man reassured.

The gray eyed man pulled out his phone and opened it to reveal his background, "That's all she does most of the time. The only time her scowl breaks is if something violent is involved."

Before the temperamental male could retort, the phone blared causing both men to spaz out for a second until they got over the initial shock. Shiroi looked at the screen to and was slightly surprised to see the name that he wanted to see all weekend on the phone.

He put his ear to the receiver but quickly pulled it away at the loud, _"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU ANSWER SHIROI?!"_

Ryu felt bad for his friend but had to hold back a laugh when he noticed his friend freaking out. It reminded him of when his sibling called and started yelling at him like his mother or something.

"I-I'm sorry Ariel but I was with-," he was interrupted by another yell.

"_I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WERE DOING! WHEN I CALL YOU BETTER ANSWER!" _the voice on the other end boomed in authority.

"I understand Ariel but could you-," the silver haired man started to get nervous by his unconscious stuttering.

"_I WILL NOT TONE IT DOWN!" _Ariel continued to yell but then a very loud sigh could be heard on the other end after a few seconds of silence. _"Now, mind telling me why you didn't answer any of my ten calls."_

Shiroi put the phone next to his ear when he figured it was safe enough to do so and answered, "I was hanging out with a new friend and I didn't feel my-."

"_Who is this new friend of yours? Do I know him?" _the younger one between the two started to question, completely interrupting her older sibling without a care. She just wanted answers.

"No, you don't know him and his name is Zetsumei Ryu," the patient male answered with a nervous look. He knew what was about happen so he tried to stop it, "Uh, is there anything else you would-." Once again, shot down like a bird in the sky.

"_Let me talk to him,"_ the girl demanded with a serious voice.

"B-But he-."

"_Now Shiroi," _Ariel closed off any argument that he tried to make.

Shiroi sighed out and slowly turned to his friend with a sad face, "C-Can you please talk to my sister for me?"

"Why? She needs advice or something?" Ryu asked dumbly.

"N-No, more like she has questions to ask you," the silver haired man handed the phone to his friend with a pleading look, almost like he needed him to answer this call in order for him to live.

The blue haired man took the phone and put it against his ear, "Hello?"

"_Name. Age. Description of what you look like. Where you live. How you met Shiroi. Now," _the younger girl almost snarled out.

The now slightly frightened male gulped at the tone, "Zetsumei Ryu. 18. Long blue hair with black tips, blue eyes. A few apartments away from Shiroi. School."

There was silence until there was noise in the background. It sounded like a busy place but the girl on the other end finally spoke, _"Look, I don't have much time until I have to get back to work. I want you to know that if you EVER hurt Shiroi, there will be a price to pay and it is not money."_

Ryu gulped again at the girl's tone. So this is why Shiroi was so persistent in him trying to understand what his sibling was like at the restaurant. "I promise I won't," he managed to get out.

"_If you do, I will rip out your intestines and feed them to you like spaghetti. Understood?" _Ariel threatened.

The blue eyed man gulped once again at the threat, turning slightly pale. This girl really was completely different than his kind friend.

"_If you understand, smile and nod your head so Shiroi won't freak out," _the younger sibling ordered.

He did as he was told but his smile was a lot more forced than normal.

"_I know you did it. Now, let me speak to Shiroi again before I get back to work. When I come over there when I have the time, you better be there as well. I don't care what you kind of excuse you have to make up in order to be there but be. THERE," _Ariel explained.

"Ok," Ryu croaked out.

"_Nice talking to you Ryu," _the girl said in a sing-song tone like she was mocking him.

He quickly handed the phone to his friend who was standing next him with worried eyes, "She wants to talk to you."

Shiroi put the phone to his ear, "Ariel, what did say to him?" he questioned as he watched his friend sway back and forth, sweating profusely.

"_I just told him I wanted to meet him when I come down again," _the younger sibling shrugged like she didn't just mentally torture her brother's new friend from first experience.

"Don't lie to-," he was about to argue but was interrupted once again.

"_Look, I need to get back to work. I just called to check up on you since I couldn't come down this weekend," _Ariel sighed out in an almost sad tone.

It was the gray eyed man's turn become sad, "Ok, please be safe Ariel."

"_I will Shiroi. I'll try to find a way to come down again for a week or so when you don't have school as well," _the girl promised but didn't really say it.

"Ok," the silver haired man had to hold back tears. He really missed his sister but her job kept her over there way too much for her to even come visit him. It was extremely depressing and it was starting to affect him.

"_I'll talk to you later Shiroi," _the younger sibling said to signal she had to go.

"Yeah," Shiroi managed to say it without making his voice crack. Before he could press the button to end the call, heard his sister say something which caused him to listen intently.

"_Oh, and Happy Birthday Shiroi," _with that, Ariel hung up leaving her brother to stand there with unshed tears.

The silver haired man closed his phone and just looked at the device in his hand with sad eyes.

"You alright?" a deep voice interrupted the silence.

Shiroi looked to where it came from to meet blue eyes looking back at him with concern. He couldn't help but to smile knowing his friend was worried about him, "Yeah. I just had a moment. Sorry."

"Its fine," Ryu shrugged it off. He then lifted his hand up to reveal he had a gift bag, "To end the day, a present."

The gray eyed man looked at the bag that had a simple design of a little cartoon character with a birthday hat on his head and baby blue tissue paper before he started to freak out, "Ah! You didn't have to get me anything Zetsu!"

"Too bad because I got you something anyways. Now take it," the blue haired man shoved the bag in his friend's chest to show he wasn't backing down.

The kind man sighed out as he finally accepted the gift. He removed the first layer of tissue paper to reveal more tissue paper but it looked like it was wrapped in something. He took it out and unraveled it reveal a small stack manga books. His eyes widened when he noticed it was once of his favorite manga series that he has been looking for a good while now.

"You like it? I remember you said something about this series and I-OOF!" Ryu was interrupted by a hug from his new friend. He looked down to see that said friend no longer had a solemn look but a big smile replacing it.

"I LOVE IT ZETSU! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Shiroi exclaimed as he tightened his hold around his blue eyed companion's waist. He let go and looked at the manga books with delight, his eyes glittering with excitement.

"I'm glad you like it! I saw the last set of volumes for those when I was making my way home yesterday from shopping," the overemotional male explained his story.

After a while, the two decided it was getting late so the silver haired man left with a huge smile still on his face with his new gifts in the gift bag. He made his way home and settled down to finish his homework. He had a hard time concentrating since his mind still revolved around a certain blue haired man that made his birthday worth something.

He finally finished after a few hours and made his way towards the bathroom to take a shower before bed. He suddenly heard his phone go off in his pocket so he opened it to reveal a new message from the man that his mind was still wrapped on.

_I forgot to ask, how was your birthday? – Zetsu_

Shiroi smirked as he put his phone down so he could take a shower. When he was done and got dressed in a pair of black shorts and black tank top, he went back to his phone and re-read the question. He lay down on his bed as he pondered about it. It was definitely something to remember. A light bulb appeared in his brain and he replied right before he went to bed.

_It made my whole year worthwhile. – Sent._

**YEAH! I FINISHED! Aren't you proud? Anyways, I have nothing else to say except I loved how this chapter came out~**

**Now, back to school in the next chapter! Poo~**

**Hope to see you guys soon~**


	5. Chapter 5: Just a Normal Day?

**Hey guys once again! This is another updation by me! Don't get used to it because college is about to start again DX Which means more boring classes! NOOOES! Eh, it's not too bad. I mainly have music classes this semester so it's not as bad as last semester :3**

**So, here is another chapter of The World Isn't Colored in Black and White!**

**I do not own Bleach!**

Chapter 5: Just a Normal Day?

Ryu woke up to the sound of his annoying alarm going off for school at 6 am. He pulled his fingers into his palm into a fist and then slammed it down on the piece of technology that woke him up from his peaceful place. He finally got up, put on his uniform, fixed up his hair like normal and was now in the kitchen munching on a pop-tart all in about 45 minutes.

His phone soon started to make its beeping noise to signal a call coming in. Without looking at it, thinking it was his little sister, he said, "Hello?"

"_Z-Zetsu?" _a very familiar voice stuttered on the other end.

"Shiroi?" the blue eyed male asked in slight shock. He figured his new friend was the type of person that didn't call unless it was something important.

"_Um, I-I need a little help," _the silver haired man nervously said.

The worst came to mind at those words. The blue haired man's mind started to think all the horrible outcomes that might be happening to his crush right now. He could imagine the poor kind man being kidnapped as he was happily walking to school by some crazy deranged gang. A small little image flashed through his mind where the silver haired man looked up at him, bloody and bruised up with tears in his eyes, asking him why he let the gang do this to him. "Where are you Shiroi?! I'll come to save you!" he practically yelled through the phone as he quickly stomped on his shoes and was heading out the door.

"_I-I'm at my house. Please hurry," _the kind man barely even managed to finish his last sentence because the blue eyed man slammed his phone shut and was sprinting with all his might to his friend's house.

Ryu knocked on the door but realized it was unlocked and open when he started to pound on the door. He opened it and was met with darkness which made him feel very uneasy. He took another step inside the seemingly vacant house but was then blinded by the lights being turned on and a very loud, "SURPRISE!" which caused him to fall on his butt in fright.

The once very worried male looked up and saw his old best friend with his new friend smiling down at him, holding in their laughter from his surprise. He wasn't very focused on them at this point. He was trying to find a certain head of silver hair that called him telling him to come over.

"HAHAHA! WE GOT YOU GOOD!" Kai exclaimed as he laughed like a crazy hyena, huddled over from how hard he was laughing.

The blue eyed man, after concluding his kind friend wasn't in his house, glared at his new energetic friend that was laughing at him before grabbing his collar to shake him back and forth. "SO IT WAS YOU WHO KIDNAPPED SHIROI! YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

The brunette stopped his laughing phase and glared at his friend that was accusing him of kidnapping his own best friend, "I didn't do shit to him! Why don't you look around the WHOLE house before you start accusing me of such a stupid thing?!"

The temperamental male looked around the house again but this time he turned on his heels to look behind him as well. He was soon met with a shy look from gray eyes in the corner where the light switches were, signaling he was probably the one that turned on the lights when he came in.

"Ehehe, I'm sorry Zetsu but I was forced into tricking you," Shiroi nervously laughed as he twiddled with his fingers in a cute way. His cheeks were tinted with a light blush at how silly he sounded but he couldn't help it! His new friend and old friend forced him to call Ryu so they could scare him, claiming that he wouldn't care if they called on the brink of dying but if he did then he would be over in ten seconds flat.

Ryu looked his crush over to make sure he wasn't harmed until he threw the blue eyed man in his hands to the ground. Before the man on the ground could move, he was stomped on his back repeatedly feeling multiple pops resonating from his back. "HOW DARE YOU FORCE SHIROI TO DO THAT! I SHOULD KILL YOU!"

The silver haired man's eyes widened at that statement and panicked. He jumped forward and grabbed the tall man's left arm for an attempt to stop him from harming his longtime friend. "Please don't harm Kai Zetsu! He didn't mean it!"

The blue eyed male stopped his assault and thought about his options for a second. He could continue his beating and had to start over with his friendship with Shiroi or he could suck it up and get him back later when Shiroi wasn't around. He sighed before removing his foot from his new friend's back and stepped back in surrender almost, "Fine."

The energetic male made a move to stand up but as soon as he moved, his back popped in a sickening way that made everyone in the room cringe. He groaned in pain until he finally made it to his feet, "That did not sound too good."

"Humph, serves you right," the blue haired man mumbled under his breathe.

Daichi decided to step in before more fighting or arguing would occur, "Alright, shall we be on our way to school?"

His friends reluctantly nodded their heads. The black haired student left first with the brunette close behind him. The two left behind were about to leave as well until they realized their predicament. The gray eyed man was still hanging onto his friend's arm and didn't even seem to notice it until the two new friends left his house.

Shiroi flailed wildly to let go of the taller man's arm as quickly as possible thinking it was a sin, "I'm sorry Zetsu! I didn't mean to-."

Ryu cut off his new friend's apology with his hand, "Don't even start apologizing for something stupid like that."

The silver haired man could only nod to show he understood and so he could breathe properly. His airway was soon given back to him a second later and watched his friend leave his house without another look. Ryu walked out the door and sighed, knowing that it was going to be a long day.

~School~

The group of friends was now sitting in their homeroom, huddled together around Shiroi's desk. Kai and Ryu were doing homework they didn't do over their weekend break while Shiroi was reading a book he got from the library and Daichi was writing something in his notebook. It was quiet between the four friends unless they asked a question or randomly said something to show they were still alive.

The brunette finished a math problem but the realized he did it wrong. He sighed and was about to erase all of his work when he noticed that his eraser on his pencil was gone. He remembered he took it off to throw it at some nerd that was coughing a lot during his English class and never got it back. "Hey Shiroi, can I borrow your eraser?" he asked his old friend.

The silver haired man nodded his head and started to rummage around his school bag for his eraser. During this encounter, the blue haired man was watching this interaction closely. His mind started to think that this simple conversation was meant for something more. He had to stop it!

Shiroi finally found his eraser and extended his hand out to hand it to his energetic friend but it was suddenly snatched up by the tallest member of his group of friends. The kind man was confused but couldn't say anything because his longtime friend beat him to it.

"What hell is your problem?! Shiroi gave his eraser to me! Not to you!" Kai growled out, clearly pissed off that his new friend took the eraser meant for him.

"I needed it to erase a word that I misspelled! Deal with it!" Ryu retorted, erasing a blank part of the paper he was working on to try to fool the man that got on his nerves.

The blue eyed male slammed his hands on his desk and stood up, glaring menacingly at the blue haired male, "Shiroi only gave permission for me to use it so give it back you bastard!"

The temperamental man stood up as well, sick and tired of his new friend's blabbering, "Why don't you just give it a rest?! Clearly Shiroi doesn't care who uses it!"

"It's because he has such a kind heart that he doesn't have the heart to tell you to fuck off!"

"What?! And that makes you his bodyguard or some shit like that?!"

"Yeah so I can protect him from weird haired bastards like you!"

Ryu grabbed the brunette's collar and pulled him close to his face with a glare that could kill, "What'd you say about my hair you half assed palm tree?!"

"Guys, can you please stop fighting?" Shiroi nervously stuttered out from his spot. He didn't realize letting his old friend use his eraser could cause a brawl so quickly.

Daichi just smiled and said, "Just leave them alone Shiroi. Their energy level will go down eventually."

That wouldn't be very soon since the quarrel soon got violent. Kai was trying to grab the eraser in Ryu's hand that he held out far away from his opponent's reach, still calling out insults to each other in the process. The brunette finally got ahold of the eraser and jumped back a few feet so he couldn't be hit in the head by the swing of the arm by his enemy. He suddenly got a good idea and smirked, "If we can't use it then nobody can!" and he finally threw it near the exit.

Bad luck ensued and everything went into slow motion as the eraser slowly made its way toward a certain black haired female that was sitting next to her bright haired friend. The pink object finally met its target, time finally going back to normal when the eraser hit the floor and the black haired female turned around to see who it was that threw it at her head.

The room seemed to suddenly fall silent when the karate champion stood up and faced the group of friends that held the two energetic blue eyed males. Her eyes finally showed to reveal she was eyeing the two males that always seemed to cause a commotion. "Who threw the eraser?" she finally asked in a scary monotone voice that made everybody tense up.

Kai made the first move and pointed to the male next to him that seemed to be glaring back at the blue eyed female that seemed to be targeting him intensely.

"So it was you?" Tatsuki aimed the question at the blue haired male but it seemed everybody squeaked when she spoke.

"And what if I did?" Ryu scoffed at the end of his statement to show he wasn't scared.

Apparently that triggered an explosion of some sort because the violent girl grabbed the nearest thing and that just so happened to be a desk and hit him on the head. The brunette next to him was about to scream out of fear but had to duck down because Keigo Asano managed to get in the way of ammo for the violent black haired girl. She missed and he ended up crashing through the window and landing in a tree, hanging by his shirt by a branch. Tatsuki grabbed the next thing next to her and threw it. The chair hit its target; the head of Kai Nagihara.

The blue eyed girl smirked in victory and sat back down in her seat next to her bright haired friend like she didn't just have a tantrum right in the middle of class. Everybody slowly went back to their business, even the two best friends of the students that were just attacked went back to their work like nothing happened.

In the end, the poor eraser was forgotten.

~In the Hallway~

After their homeroom class, Ryu and Kai could be seen standing out in the hallway waiting for their friends to come out. The two males seemed to be sporting a huge bruise on their foreheads from their attack with the violent karate champion a few moments ago. Finally their friends managed to get out of the classroom and made their way towards them.

The blue haired man was about to make up a quick excuse to leave but was interrupted by his crush asking, "Are you two ok?"

He could only smile half-heartedly and reply, "Yeah. I've gotten worse."

Shiroi smiled back but was soon attacked into a hug by his energetic friend crying, "You are always so kind Shiroi! Always thinking of this idiot when he doesn't deserve it!"

Ryu had to bite back a comment but instead grabbed his new friend by the back of his collar and started to drag him to their next class. He managed to say, "I'll see you in science Shiroi!" over the loud ruckus of the brunette as he continued to drag him to the locker room for gym.

The tall man made it to the locker room and dropped his friend on a nearby bench next to his locker and started to change in to his gym clothes, his friend soon following his example after a few mumbled curses thrown his way.

The boys were now outside near the soccer field, their teacher telling them that today they were playing soccer while the girls played basketball inside which sucked because the fall winds were coming considering it was October already. They were split in to two groups and surprisingly enough, the two somewhat friends were on different teams this time. Normally they were always paired up for some strange reason.

The game started and the two friends were both offensive. The blue haired man was given the ball and he made his way down the field but the ball was taken from him by a certain brunette. He didn't give it much thought at first because the ball was kicked away by his defensive player so it wasn't a big deal.

The ball was passed to him once again and as soon as he was about to kick to a team member across the field, it was taken from him by the same damn brunette. Now it was getting annoying. "Oi, stop going after me you dumbass!"

"I'm not going after you! You just simply suck at this game idiot!" Kai retorted. He kicked the ball and scored the first point of the game without even trying. He made his way back to the middle of the field and met up with his blue eyed rival glaring at him. "I mean, I just can't help that I'm too good at these kinds of things~!"

"Yeah right! The only reason you got the first point is because I wasn't there to kick your ass!" Ryu growled out, his competitive spirit getting the best of him.

"Oh yeah~? Well, how about we make a bet?! Whoever wins gets to sit next to Shiroi at lunch today!" the energetic male placed a bet and he knew he was going to win this time. Sports were always something he was good at naturally because of his energetic nature and he wasn't going to let some stupid blue haired man show him otherwise.

The blue eyed man didn't even need to think about it, "DEAL!" And the game began. Ryu, due to his height advantage, head-butted the ball in the air and dribbled the ball towards the goal. He was going to win this game!

The brunette ran after his opponent, intent on winning this bet. He finally caught up to the blue haired man and dove for the ball with his right leg. He managed to get the ball away for a split second but he wasn't fast enough to get back up to dribble it to his opposing team's goal. The taller man made a goal, signaling a fast rising tension just over a simple game.

Shiroi and Daichi were walking to the school's office to turn in paperwork for their teachers and just so happened to walk by the field their friends were playing on. "Oh, so you love to cook in your spare time?" the black haired man questioned as he was asking simple questions to get to know his new friend.

"Not really. I just sort of find myself cooking more often than normal," the kind man replied with a smile. He was about to add to his statement but something caught his eye behind the green eyed male he was talking to.

The silver haired man looked at the field and noticed his old time friend and other new friend playing soccer but it wasn't a team effort. It seemed like the two energetic males were hogging the ball instead of actually passing it to their team members like they should have. It didn't help any that whenever one of them scored, the other punched the ground in anger before stomping to the middle to start the game over with flames surrounding them.

Daichi noticed the gray eyed man looking behind him and turned to see what caught his attention but laughed as soon as he understood the situation. "AHAHAHA~ THOSE IDIOTS!" he laughed as he continued to make his way to the office.

Poor Shiroi could only sweat drop at the scene and soon follow his laughing friend like nothing ever happened.

~In the Hallway~

Kai and Ryu were standing outside of the gym waiting for their friends to show up. They were back in their normal school uniform but both sported bruises on their arms and possibly other places that were hiding behind the clothes they were wearing. The cause of these bruises was because of the soccer game they just finished. One bruise on the blue haired man's arm was from when his opponent kicked the ball a bit too hard and hit him purposely for scoring a few moments ago.

The blue eyed males were facing away from each other knowing that if they saw each other there was going to be a fight pretty soon. Ryu moved to get more comfortable on the wall but accidentally jabbed his huge bruise on his arm causing him to hiss in pain, "Damn it."

"Hey guys~ Nice new bruises!" a certain green eyed male called out down the hallway. He was smiling a shit-eating grin that made both energetic males glare at him.

Ryu was about to retort something back but was interrupted by a voice that he has grown well acquainted with in the past few days. "Are you two ok? Those bruises look like they hurt." He looked behind Daichi to see who asked the simple question and couldn't help but to smile at the sight of the silver haired man.

Before anybody could say anything, a flash of brunette hair rushed past him and now attached himself to the kind gray eyed man that just showed up, crying dramatic anime tears as he yelled, "YOU ARE SO KIND SHIROI! ALWAYS CARING FOR US WHEN WE WERE IDIOTS AND GOT HURT!"

The blue haired man glared at his rival but had an idea. He went up to the two old friends and grabbed Kai by the back of collar once again and detached himself from his crush. He not so gently set the man down on the floor before grabbing Shiroi by his wrist and started to drag him to their next class.

Kai stood up off the ground and growled at retreating form of the tall man that was dragging his longtime friend away, "HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST TREAT SHIROI LIKE A RAG DOLL!"

Daichi was just laughing in the background, just enjoying the violent interaction between his friends.

Ryu and Shiroi finally made it to their next class and sat down in their seats which were in the back surprisingly. The teacher thought they weren't good friends and they didn't really do anything bad except for Ryu's back-talking occasionally. The rest of the class soon followed and the blue eyed man was watching intensely for a certain orange haired man that was also in the same class. The kind man next to him was just happily in his own little world, not noticing his friend being completely anti-social.

The silver haired man was right in the middle of his favorite part of his song when he felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to stop what he was doing and turn to look he interrupted him. He was a bit surprised to meet brown eyes staring back at him with their normal scowl. "Hey Shiroi, how are you?"

The kind man smiled at the orange haired man, "I'm doing fine Ichigo! How are you this morning?"

Ryu tensed up at the sound of the orange haired man's voice casually talking to his crush. How the hell did he get past him so easily?! He looked around and forgot that there were two doors for this class. Damn it…

"Ah, so today you have to leave early for a doctor's appointment?" Shiroi asked with a sad face, "Well, that's too bad. If you want, I can give you my notes I got from class."

The blue eyed man felt his hair rise at the simple and sweet sentence. He didn't want his crush to give this weird haired bastard his notes! There had to be some way that he could get those notes before Kurosaki!

The temperamental male just turned his head to make up an excuse but was interrupted by the man he didn't want around, "Nah, I'm fine. Inoue already offered so there's no need for two people's notes. Thanks anyways." He had to let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding.

The kind man was about to reply but their teacher came in which signaled the start of the class. Everybody went to their seats and got out their notebooks to take notes. After thirty minutes, the teacher told everybody to pair up with somebody and do some problems together. Less work for both parties.

Ryu quickly grabbed his crush's desk and pulled it to him until it hit his own desk, leaving its owner to shrug and scoot over to where apparently his new seat was like it was a normal occurrence. The pair was just about to start their assignment but a shadow appeared in front of them.

"Hey, there seems to be an odd number today so can I work with you guys?" Ichigo asked with a scratch to the back of his head in nervous manner. His eye contact seemed like he was mainly asking the only friend he knew in the class but the question was directed to both students.

The silver haired man shrugged and said, "I don't mind." He then turned to his friend next to him, "Do you mind Zetsu?"

The temperamental male wanted SO badly to tell the orange haired man to fuck off and find another group but if he did that, his new friend would probably hate him for a lifetime. He could only let out a heavy sigh and mumble, "Nah."

The brown eyed man smirked and pulled up a desk and chair to sit in and started to work on the assignment. The trio silently worked on their work. That was how the blue eyed male liked it. He didn't want their third wheel guy to even utter a word to his new friend even if it was a simple, '_Hey, how are you?'_ IT JUST PISSED HIM OFF!

The silence was broken when the orange haired student asked, "Hey Shiroi, can you help me with this question? I don't understand it."

Ryu's mind went into overdrive when he saw the kind man nod his head and leaned forward to see the problem better. He had to stop it! He did the first thing that came to mind…

…he shoved his own paper right in his new friend's face and pulled him back.

"Uh, hey Shiroi! I need help on the same problem! Here! Just look off of mine! No need to go through the extra energy!" the blue haired man quickly stuttered out to make it seem like he wasn't stressed about the situation.

Shiroi grabbed the paper from his face and gave his new friend a skeptical look but took his advice non-the-less. "Ok, thank you Zetsu."

The brown eyed male could only look at the interaction with a confused gaze but didn't dwell on it too long. As long as he got the answer and understood it, he was fine with the weird man's actions.

The blue haired man sighed out silently and watched intently with how the two interacted. It shouldn't be a big deal but he hated to admit that he was the jealous type when it came to intimate relationships. He would always make sure that people outside of his circle of friends were at least ten feet away from the guy he liked, even if they weren't dating so he couldn't help himself when he acted like this.

Across the classroom, there were a group of nerds, already finished with their assignments, playing with rubber bands to see if they could try to shoot the rubber bands in a larger than normal crack in the wall. A nerd with big glasses was aiming for the crack, thinking this was the one that will hit the target but his thumb that held the object in place slipped and the rubber band went flying the other direction.

Unfortunately, that was where the blue eyed man was glaring in his seat.

Ryu luckily blinked when the rubber band made its hit on his left eye but it still hurt badly. "AHHH!" he screamed in pain and fell back, taking the chair with him and collided with the floor.

Shiroi stopped his tutor session with his friend and kneeled next to his down friend, "Zetsu?! What happened?!"

The now agitated male sat up, holding his eye because it was throbbing badly, and glared at the snickering students in the classroom. He suddenly stood up and punched his desk, "MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!"

That soon got the class to shut up and went back to their work. Ryu's one blue eye scanned the area for the possible attacker and met its target. A scared nerd looking at him fearfully across the room with his buddies huddled together like frightened puppies. He scoffed at their direction but his face was turned a bit downwards to meet worried gray eyes that he knew so well.

"Are you ok Zetsu? Can I please look at your eye to make sure it isn't hurt too badly?" Shiroi asked like a worried wife over her husband.

Ryu couldn't help but to nod to his head and removed his hand to reveal a very irritated eye. He could still see out of it but it just burned like hell. He let his friend look him over but caught a glimpse of a snickering orange haired man. Blue eyes glared into brown and that soon got the man's attention.

Ichigo stopped his laughing attack to mouth, "Whipped much?" then continued his laughing mess when the blue haired man's eyes widened. He was soon shut up by the teacher smacking him on the head with a book.

"Please continue your work Kurosaki," the teacher growled out then left back to her desk, leaving a seething orange haired man in her wake.

~In the Hallway~

Ryu was standing outside of the hallway waiting for the bell to ring. He was instructed by his kind friend to go to the nurse to get his eye checked out and since there was only fifteen minutes left of class, he got to take his stuff with him. The nurse only told him to leave it alone and the redness would go away in a matter of minutes. He got back to the class five minutes later and didn't feel like going back in so he was now leaning against the wall for five minutes until the bell for lunch rang.

The bell finally did ring and the door opened to let people out for lunch. He glanced inside and spotted his crush talking to the brown eyed idiot he did not like. He scowled at the sight but let them be. He didn't want to cause a scene again. His kind friend probably hated him already for shoving his work in his face.

"Hey, there you are!" a familiar voice called out over the sea of students.

Ryu turned his head to see his longtime friend walking his way. He noticed his friend was trying not to laugh when he got a full look of him and he just wanted to punch him in the face for that. What kind of friend laughs at their friend's misery?! Apparently Daichi.

"Where are Shiroi and Kai? Oh, and did you bring lunch?" the green eyed student asked after he fully composed himself.

"Shiroi is in there talking to Kurosaki, I don't know where Kai is and no I couldn't bring lunch because of you guys little stunt this morning!" the blue eyed man growled out with a glare to complete the look.

"Well that's a good thing because Shiroi brought all of us lunch today!" the sadistic male replied with a creepy smile that did not fit him. It looked like a way over-forced smile for serial killers or something.

Ryu was confused, "Shiroi brought us lunch? Why?"

"He said something like he felt bad about the prank that we pulled on you so he made us lunch!" Daichi chuckled but was soon shaken back and forth by his old friend.

"BUT IT WAS YOU AND KAI THAT DID THAT! NOT HIM!" the blue eyed man exclaimed, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

The sadistic male was about to answer again in his sarcastic way but was interrupted with a loud boisterous, "HELLO~!" from their energetic friend. The brunette looked around before asking, "Where's Shiroi?"

Said male finally showed up a second later behind his longtime friend, "Right behind you Kai."

Kai swiftly turned around and hugged his friend with an excited expression, "OH HOW I MISSED YOU SHIROI~! DID YOU MISS ME?!"

The kind man sweat-dropped but replied with a sigh, "Yes, I missed you Kai even though we saw each other an hour ago."

"BUT THAT IS STILL TOO LONG AGO~!" the blue eyed male cried out as he tightened his grip around his friend's neck to show he meant it.

The tall male in the group grabbed the over-emotional student by the back of his collar and pulled him off his crush, "I think you need to tone it down a bit before you burst someone's eardrum with all your screaming."

Kai glared at the male keeping him away from his longtime friend, "How about you just mind your own business you tall ass monkey-for-brains?!"

Ryu growled at the insult. He was about to bellow out a retort but was interrupted by the man that didn't technically start it, "Um, can you two please not fight?"

The two energetic males stopped their bickering and looked at the silver haired man with a contemplating look, almost like they were questioning him as to why he would stop him.

"I made lunch today and I want to see if you guys will like it," Shiroi stuttered out, a light blush coloring his pale cheeks.

The brunette managed to get out the blue haired man's grip and tackled his friend into another hug while yelling, "OH HOW WONDERFUL~! MY DEAR SHIROI MADE US LUNCH~! HOW SUPER SWEET!" While obnoxiously yelling out his thoughts, he managed to grab his friend's hands and swing him around in a child-like manner, complete with flowers randomly dancing around his excited face.

Their friends could only watch with a sweat-drop slid down the back of their heads, not knowing what to do for the poor kind-hearted soul that had to deal with the idiot.

Kai suddenly stopped and began to drag his friend to where the entrance was to the roof was happily exclaiming his delight in his friend's lunch. The two students left behind soon followed after getting over their initial shock.

The group of friends finally made it to the roof and sat down. The energetic male was about to sit by his friend but was pushed out of the way by his rival. He completely forgot that he lost the bet in gym when they were playing soccer so now he had to sit somewhere else in their little circle.

Shiroi pulled out four bento boxes that he was carrying and handed each one of his friends a box, making sure he gave them the right one. He smiled when they had the correct box and began to open his own. "I hope you like them! I didn't know what Zetsu or Daichi liked so I made something simple," the kind male explained.

Ryu had sparkly eyes as he stared at the bento box he got from his crush. Daichi smiled a surprisingly normal smile, not really knowing what to think. Kai jumped up on his feet and spun around like an idiot, exclaiming how awesome his friend was for making them lunch. They soon opened their lunches after saying their thanks to the silver haired man and everybody was a little shocked. Each box had sushi in one compartment, octopus shaped weenies (complete with little faces) and rice balls with their own unique face for each person.

The black haired member of the group picked up one of his rice balls and looked at the face. It looked like a chibi anime face that was smiling casually at him, "How cute!"

The blue haired man picked up one of his own rice balls to see that it was winking at him. He had to laugh at it because that was how he first had an interaction with the kind man. Hopefully his crush didn't hold a grudge against him for that.

The energetic male looked at his own rice ball and squealed in delight. His face looked like it was waving at him with a smile which explained him pretty well since he always waved to random people when around his longtime friend.

"Do you like them?" Shiroi asked, a bit nervous now that his friends were having completely different reactions than expected.

"WE LOVE THEM SHIROI~!" Surprisingly enough, the loud mouth of the group was right. They loved their lunches, especially Ryu because the gray eyed man's cooking was top notch and he could eat every day.

"I-I'm glad you like them!" the silver haired man let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. For some reason, he was worried his friends wouldn't like the lunches he prepared.

They smiled and everyone ate in silence. Kai was the first one to finish their lunch and he was still hungry for his friend's cooking. He looked to his right to look at his new friend he met a few days ago. The green eyed male was happily eating at a normal pace. He contemplated to steal some of his food but knew if he did; the devil would appear out of nowhere and kill him in one attack.

He then turned his head slightly to the left to see his longtime friend happily eating his own lunch. He never had the heart to steal his friend's food, even when it was offered to him so that was a definite no.

Then turning his head to face in front of him to face dark blue hair. Now this guy, he could steal his food without feeling guilty or getting hurt very badly. He smiled evilly and tapped his chopsticks together to prepare his attack.

Ryu was about to eat his last octopus weenie but when he went to grab it, it suddenly disappeared. Shocked, he looked around to see if he dropped it but saw the kidnapper smirking evilly his way, dangling it in between his chopsticks. "Hey! That is mine! You already finished yours!"

"Well it's mine now~," the brunette teased and was just about to eat it but when he chomped down, all he tasted was wood. He scowled and glared at his rival who had the octopus back in his own chopsticks. "HEY! THAT ISN'T FAIR!"

"Says the person who constantly cheats in both class AND fights!" the blue haired man retorted. He was then attacked to ground and was hit in the head signaling another fight.

The two much calmer friends could only watch as their energetic friends fought over the octopus weenie. Shiroi sighed and shook his head, not understanding how they could fight ALL the time for such random reasons.

Daichi couldn't help but to laugh as the two blue eyed males rolled around, trying to get the octopus out of each other's grasp. "They are becoming such great friends," he said but in the background, all you could hear was, 'I'm going to kill you, you bastard!' and 'Why don't you just jump off this building and die?!'

~In the Hallway~

The group of friends was walking down the hallway to head to their next class. Ryu, not surprisingly, had another black eye and his rival had multiple bite marks on his arms. In the end, the blue haired male finally got his octopus weenie back but not after his opponent kicked him in his eye, causing his black eye. The group said their goodbyes and headed to their own individual classrooms.

The temperamental male had English this period and he had nobody in there to socialize with. He was basically alone…in a room full of nerds…how sad. He entered his class and sat down in his seat in the middle of the room. As soon as he sat down, the bell rang and their teacher walked in with a smile on her face like normal. It was quite annoying most days because right about now, all the blue eyed male could think about was taking a nap, especially today after his amazing lunch.

The teacher started her lecture but Ryu already zoned out. He held his head in his right hand palm and looked like he was watching the teacher talk but really wasn't. He couldn't even hear her honestly.

He then closed his eyes slowly but opened them to reveal he was walking in a street. He didn't know where he was going but his feet apparently did. The blue haired man walked a bit more and was now in front of an apartment door. Shrugging he opened it and was immediately hit with a delicious smell that had his mouth watering.

Ryu stepped in the house, taking his shoes off in the process, and quietly made his way to the kitchen where the yummy smells were coming from. He looked through the open doorway and saw a familiar head of silver hair in front of the stove cooking what smelled so good.

Apparently the gray eyed man heard him come in and turned around with a huge bright smile that lite up the whole room, "Welcome home Zetsu~!" The kind male then skipped forward and jumped towards the surprised male to give him a huge hug. He then gave the blue eyed male a small kiss on the cheek which sent the man into a blushing frenzy.

The blue haired man was confused but happy non-the-less. He smiled and hugged the silver haired man until his feet were no longer on the ground, twisting him around in circle while laughing joyously. "Oh, it is so good to be home my dear Shiroi~!" he exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. He didn't know if this was a dream or not but he hoped it never ended.

Outside of Ryu's mind, everybody was staring at him weirdly as he was smiling in a creepy way while laughing silently. It was honestly like somebody possessed him and made him do these things so nobody made a move to interrupt his moment, not even the teacher who just continued with her lesson.

The bell rang which made the blue eyed man's daydream end. He scowled but stood up to meet up with his friends to head to their next class. He smirked and noticed that he hasn't got hurt this period. Maybe his luck was turning for the better!

Ryu was at the door but a random banana peel appeared out of nowhere right where he was about to step. He didn't notice it until he felt himself falling face first, his forehead crashing into the wood floor. He got up and rubbed his forehead to reveal he was bleeding from the impact he hit the floor.

The now angered male stood up on his feet and noticed he had an audience staring at him. He glared menacingly at everybody around him causing the people to back up in fear. He sighed out and walked away, not before cursing the banana peel to hell first.

~Art~

Ryu and Daichi walked into their next class together and sat in their normal seats in the farthest corner of the room with Tatsuki and Orihime. The black haired male sat across from the bright haired girl and his friend sat across from her violent friend. Normally they don't fight a lot since they were always busy with something but today after the eraser incident, they had to start an argument.

"Man, why do I sit across from this pansy ass?" the karate champion groaned out, clearly not letting the eraser thing go so easily.

"Why do I have to sit across from an unattractive brute?" the temperamental male growled out.

Tatsuki glared at the male, "At least I don't have some weird ass hair like you! What, do you dye it all the time?"

Ryu grinded his teeth and felt an anger mark appear on his head, "This is my natural hair color."

The blue eyed girl scoffed, "Yeah, whatever you say."

"Do you want me to show you that it's true?!" the taller man stood up threateningly.

"Hell no! I don't wanna see that!" the black haired girl looked disgusted at the suggestion.

"You're right, I wouldn't let an unattractive girl look there in the first place!" the blue haired man retorted.

"You wouldn't let a girl look down there even if she was attractive," Daichi commented out of the blue making his friend tense up and glare his way.

"Um, what exactly are you two talking about Tatsuki-chan?" the bright haired girl finally spoke up to her friend looking very confused at the situation.

Everybody gulped at the innocent question, not knowing what to say. Luckily the teacher walked in to stop them from having to make up an excuse to give to the poor air headed girl. Their teacher was a middle aged man and had a tendency to be too hyper when it came to art. He walked in smiling and announced, "Today we will be drawing what we want to be in the future. It doesn't have to be perfect but at least make it believable."

The class groaned but eventually went to work with their assignment. Ryu started to draw himself as a Rock star, not really caring what he got on this assignment. He didn't feel the need to tell everybody what he wanted to be when he finished school and he bet that half of the class didn't even care. He'll just make up some random story when it was his turn and get a decent grade.

About thirty minutes passed and their teacher stopped them, "Ok, time is up! You can continue to work on your piece if need be but please pay attention to the person speaking. Alright, who would like to go first?"

Nobody seemed to take the offer until a lone hand raised to reveal the karate champion smirking in victory, "I'll first since it's going to be the best out of anybody in here!"

Ryu scoffed at the statement and stood up as well, "I would like to go first since MINE will be the best!"

Tatsuki glared at the student that has been getting on her nerves all day. If anything, she was ready to punch this kid's lights out! "Tch, yeah right! I'm going first idiot!"

"No, I am!" the blue haired male growled out.

The two blue eyed students glared at each other and lightening sparked between them from how much intensity the stare off was. Their teacher appeared next to them and stuttered out, "Uh, please don't fight over something so trivial."

The two students didn't hear him and continued their stare off. The black haired female finally had enough and grabbed her new opponent's collar, "Listen you stupid punk, I'm going first because my project is a hell of a lot better than yours!"

The temperamental male 'tch'ed at the argument given to him, "Yeah right. Everybody knows that mine will be the best! No need to try and hide it anymore you silly little tomboy."

Tatsuki didn't like that comment very well and shoved the blue haired man into a shelf full of different paint cans. She noticed her mistake when the shelf rocked back and forth and stepped back so that she wouldn't be hit with all the paint that was about to spew everywhere in the classroom.

Ryu groaned and rubbed his head when he caught his balance. He looked in front of him, ready to face off against the karate champion but noticed she wasn't paying attention to him but something behind him. He looked behind him and all he saw was paint cans falling until he was hit by the shelf, falling down with it to the floor, paint spilling everywhere around him.

The teacher finally stopped panicking and went to lift the shelf off his student with assistance from a few other boys. When the shelf was back up, they looked down to see a not very pretty sight. The poor blue eyed male was covered in a different variety of colors, the main one being pink all of his face and neck. Tatsuki snorted at the sight, trying her hardest not to laugh while her bright haired friend was extremely worried about the student. Everybody else had mixed expressions of trying not to laugh to worried about the male's safety to shocked as hell to what just happened.

Ryu sighed out in exasperation. He just wanted a normal day at school but today he's been battered and bruised and now paint was everywhere on him. How was he going to explain this situation to Shiroi? And how was he going to make Kai shut the hell up?!

Daichi smiled at his friend and decided to lighten the mood. "Hey Zetsu, look at it this way," he started. His old friend looked at him wearily, not liking where this was going. "At least now we know when you dye your hair, pink isn't a good option."

~In the Hallway~

Ryu and Daichi were standing outside of their homeroom's door waiting for their friends to show up one last time, the green eyed male trying not to laugh. They had cleaning duty this week and they said to meet at the door when their classes were over with. The blue eyed man was now semi-normal colored. His teacher gave him paint remover for his skin and some kind of shampoo that dissolves the paint in his hair so now his skin was back to normal but his uniform were still multi-colored.

Their two new friends were walking down the hallway to meet up with them and the blue haired man was anticipating the hyena-like laughter from the energetic male. He didn't know what to expect from his crush but might as well expect the worst.

Kai finally saw a weird blob of mixed colors in front of him leaning against the wall. He looked closer and noticed it was his rival of the day. Instead of laughing like he normally would have done, he didn't have any kind of response for this kind of thing.

Shiroi, on the other hand, started to worry like a good friend should. When they were finally in front of their new friends, the first thing he said was, "You know Zetsu, I'm getting a bit worried about you."

The temperamental male raised a blue eyebrow in question, "Why do you say that?"

"Well, every time I've seen you today, you've been covered in bruises, had black eyes and now your covered in paint," the kind man pointed out.

His longtime friend next to him scoffed, "Probably from all the lecherous things he's done in his life finally caught up to him."

Blue eyes narrowed into blue eyes at the comment. If anything, this bastard was the cause of everything! He bet he was the one who put the banana peel in his way. That bastard…

Daichi couldn't help but to laugh at the comment. He knew his friend had some perverted fantasies but wasn't too bad like some of the guys in school. It ranged from having his crush giving him food when he came home to some pretty cute scenes together. "So, are you guys ready to clean the classroom?"

The brunette and blunette shrugged while the silver haired man nodded his head. The group of friends went into the classroom and started to clean the large room. They cleaned in silence for a few minutes, thinking about the day and how it went.

Daichi was leaning against one of the desks they stacked together, looking outside as the sun set. He then turned his attention to his friends. His kind friend was a few feet away from standing out of the way so that their two energetic friends could sweep by themselves. Well, they more like insisted it for some odd reason.

The green eyed male smirked and thought of a way to break the silence in the room. "It's been a pretty nice day today," he smiled his weird creepy smile for emphasis.

Ryu felt an anger mark pound on his forehead as he stopped sweeping and glared at his old friend, "Speak for yourself you damn sadist!"

The argument was soon halted by the sound of laughter. It wasn't just any laughter though. It was light and made everything seem like it was going to be ok. The two energetic males looked to see who was making the noise and couldn't help but to stare at the silver haired man who continued to laugh like nobody was watching.

The blue haired man soon felt himself blush at how cute his crush looked when he was laughing away. He then heard himself start laughing with him, feeling like he was on top of the world along with the kind male.

Another pair of blue eyes, however, was glaring at the tall man that started laughing with his old friend. He didn't want to admit it but he felt a bit jealous that already the weird colored man was so close to his best friend. He felt that this guy that just barely came in to their lives was already starting to split them apart.

The group soon got done cleaning, went to their lockers to change their shoes and walked to the school's gate when they all said their goodbyes. Shiroi and Ryu were on one side of the while their old friends were on the other since they live in the same direction. After their goodbyes, the two left toward their homes in comfortable silence.

The silver haired man looked around and smiled at the man next to him, "It really was a nice day today."

Ryu thought about it. He didn't want to seem like a jerk and say it fucking sucked so instead, he shrugged and said, "I guess."

When they got the place where they spilt apart, the taller male waved goodbye and was about to leave but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He looked back to see that his new friend was looking anywhere but him with a slight redness to his face. "What's up Shiroi? Do I have something to say?" he asked in confusion.

"Um," Shiroi mumbled under his breath as he let go of his friend's wrist and fumbled for something in his bag, "W-Well, today we got to make something in Home Education class and I-I want to give it you."

The temperamental male was shocked at the proclamation. Nobody ever got him anything, save for his little sister on holidays and such, so this was a huge shocker for him. He turned around to face his crush with wide eyes, "Y-You made something for me?"

"Y-Yes but you don't have to accept it if you don't want it," the kind man stuttered out, finally taking out a small white box out of his school bag.

"Dude, I'll accept anything you give to me!" the blue haired man exclaimed in joy. He was smiling like a little kid would when they got a new toy.

"Ok," Shiroi looked away quickly and slammed the box into his new friend's arms, his face to a new shade of red.

Ryu stared at the kind male and opened the box to reveal heart shaped sushi in a flower formation. He then looked up into gray eyes, then back to the sushi and back into gray pools before closing it calmly and then launched forward to give the man a hug, yelling, "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

The silver haired man blushed even more and stiffened at the contact he received. He was not expecting this but he couldn't have asked for a better reaction. He was sure he would've thought the sushi would be weird, especially since they only just became friends.

The blue eyed male let go and looked at the box of sushi once again to make sure it wasn't a dream. He smiled almost painfully huge and said, "I love it Shiroi! Thanks a bunch!"

The still blushing male looked away, afraid his eyes would give away how happy he was, "I-I'm glad Zetsu." The two stayed like that a few moments until they realized how late it actually was. Shiroi sighed, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Zetsu."

Ryu nodded, his huge smile still planted on his face, "Yeah." The kind man waved goodbye and walked away. The blue eyed individual watched him leave with a stupid grin. When his crush was out of sight, he looked down at the box, still smiling like an idiot and hugged it. He promised himself that one day; this kind of cooking will be his forever and ever. The now very happy male turned around to make his leave but suddenly slipped and fell on his face, luckily saving the sushi by some miracle.

Back at school, in a tree, you could see a very depressed brunette hanging from his shirt by a branch. He whined out like a little baby, "Guys? I'm still in the tree you know?"

**YAYZ~! Finally done with this monster of a chapter! :) I would like to thank Ashy-chan for giving me this filler idea (even if it is a huge ass chapter) and the time that I actually got to do on this thing! ^_^**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it~! I'm at Ashy-chan's house and she's making me watch the Gazette backstage moments as I typed this thing -_- Some friend right? Always distracting me from my work! Nah, I actually enjoyed the distractions since my version of distractions are like going on the internet and getting COMPLETELY distracted to the point where I don't type anymore DX**


End file.
